Locked On
by Sleepysaurus Rex
Summary: On a routine scouting mission, the Autobots come across a crashed cybertronian ship with one occupant. A partial amnesiac, sci-fi loving, triple changer. Taking him in, Team Prime soon discover that he and his team could turn the tide of the war into their favour. DISCONTINUED/ KINDA REBOOTED. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1- Crash

**Author's notes: Hi, thanks for checking out my story! (This is a re-upload, as the original came out _really _weird.) This is set in the Transformers Prime universe and starts after 'Operation Breakdown' and before 'Crisscross'. I originally planned to write the whole thing, then upload it, but realised that it would take _ages_, so I decided to upload the three chapters I wrote and see what people thought. For now, I'm going to upload this, then wait a few days to upload the other two chapters. (Please review to tell me what I did well/ could do better, as this is my first fanfic! Also, expect new chapters to be few and far between, as I only write when I want to/ when I get bored, sorry!) I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Edit (as of 4th of July, 2019): After a fairly lengthy discussion with Sci-Fifan95, involving a _lot_ of messages, I have been educated in the mysteries of... FORMATTING! Hopefully this will make the story easier to read, so thank you Sci-Fifan95. I am currently going through the story, formatting it and editing it in parts, which is taking a long time as I aim for around 3000 words per chapter. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated after chapter 8. I basically drained my brain of ideas, so started another (non-transformers) story... then another. Basically, I have three stories on the go, including this one, and I like to aim for around 3000 words per chapter, so I'm sorry that I've been absent. I am ****switching between them, but chapter 9 is coming, as is the first chapter of my second story! Thank you for your patience, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crash**

Miko was bored. Ratchet had sent out Bumblebee and Arcee to an abandoned energon mine over a tiny reading on his scanner and she, Jack and Raf came along, not wanting to miss an opportunity to get out of the base with the bots. What had they found? Nothing. Miko sighed and paced back towards Jack as Bumblebee and Arcee emerged from the mine's mouth.

"The mine's cleared out. This was a waste of our time." Arcee complained, looking over at Bumblebee.

"_I'm getting a signal though! A faint signal. And it's definitely in this area._" He looked back, his scanner beeping rhythmically.

"Um… guys?" Jack called, pointing up at the sky. "What's that?" A large, bulky shape was plummeting through the sky, fire licking the metal surface.

"Cool!" Miko yelled, standing up to see the falling object and snapping a photo with her phone. It was then that the sonic boom reverberated through their respective ears and auditory sensors, rolling through the landscape, shaking the trees.

"_It looks like some sort of falling… ship?_" Bumblebee commented, zooming his optics onto the descending craft. A pause followed as Arcee also locked onto it, tracking its trajectory. Then her optics widened.

"And it's falling this way..." She turned to the others. "We need to go! NOW!"  
The two Autobots swiftly transformed, metal parts detaching, shifting, interlocking in coloured blurs as the ship hurtled towards them, flaming chassis groaning from the structural load.

"COME ON!" Arcee yelled over the thunderous noise.

The humans didn't need to be told twice. They ran to their guardians faster than a panicking Starscream would and boarded the bots. Wheels spinning, the Autobots pulled onto a nearby road and accelerated hard, as the ship, glowing cherry red and charred from its atmospheric entry, slammed into the former mine with colossal blue explosions, caused by energon igniting uncontrollably in two of its three engines. Dust and rock mixed with molten metal was thrown into the sky from the impact as Arcee and Bumblebee raced from the crash, engines firing on all cylinders. It was only once the Autobots had put a few kilometres distance between themselves and the wreck that they stopped. As the climbing masses of rock remembered that they weren't weather and plummeted back to earth, the bots made 180⁰ turns, transformed and surveyed the carnage.

"Whoa" exhaled Jack and Miko together.

"_Whoa is right_" Bumblebee confirmed, eying the flaming wreck and various rocks tumbled back down, making still audible dings and clunks against the surface of the ship, despite the distance.

"That's definitely a cybertronian spaceship. The energon explosion proves it" observed Arcee. "What model do you think it is Bee?"

"_Hmm._" He eyed the ship warily. "_It's fairly big, so I'd guess… a frigate, but most of its scrap now and the engines are toast. We need to call this in. This is big._"

"Agreed" she replied, pressing a finger to her audio receptor. "_Ratchet, we've found a crashed cybertronian ship and we're going to investigate._"

"_Understood Arcee, proceed with caution._" The medic replied, concerned. "_I'll continue to monitor your progress from here_."

"Can we go look up close?" Miko pleaded, giving Arcee the big wide eyes she always did when she wanted something.

"It would kinda be interesting to see" Jack agreed. "You know, if it were-"

"Safe? Jack, Miko, that ship could be ready to blow at any moment. We don't even know what's on board and it would be a massive risk to us all!"

Bumblebee interrupted, worry in his optics. "_Arcee? I've got a life sign from that ship._"  
Shocked, she could only stare at him.

Ratchet cut into the silence. "Looking at the images, how could anyone even survive that crash?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "_I have no idea, it that changes things. We need to look for survivors._"

After a brief internal conflict, the two-wheeler turned to Jack, sighing. "Just don't tell anyone" she said. He smiled up at her gratefully.

* * *

Upon reaching the site, they saw everything was torched. The ship's steaming surface- well, the solid parts of the ship's steaming surface, was blackened and charred so much it was impossible to tell what its original colour was. There were gaping holes with jagged edges in the hull and fires everywhere, lapping over the ship, the surrounding trees and thrown debris. The metal was ticking and steaming from its chaotic crash landing. Miko was enthralled by it all, snapping pictures of the wreck, while Arcee and Bumblebee shifted through the rubble, looking for the source of the life signs. Jack stood by, watching. At the other end of the wreck, a loud bang reverberated from the sealed airlock.

Everyone whipped their respective heads and helms up at the noise, then exchanged nervous glances. The bang sounded again; the metal reverberated like a gong. The two Autobots raised their servos, transforming them into blasters. The third time, the metal split open roughly, revealing a large red, white and black mech, around Optimus's height- about eight and a half metres, who barged his way out into the open and collapsed backward with a painful crunch, blue dribbles of energon leaking from multiple wounds. The Autobots ran over to the fallen bot, the children following close behind. Upon reaching him, he looked up at them weakly and groaned, his blue optics flickering sporadically in his dented red helm. He had a large, bulky yet graceful build, with folded wings on his back, and had wheels in his arms and legs.

Jack saw his helm bore a striking resemblance to a Spartan helmet from _Halo_, except with two upward facing prongs where ears on a human would be, which were the mech's audio receptors. He also lacked the visor or mouthguard, which presumably folded out as a battle mask.

"_A triple changer!_" exclaimed Bumblebee in surprise.

"What's a triple changer, Bee?" Raf asked, to no reply.

_"Ratchet, open a groundbridge"_ Arcee ordered, bending over the mech._ "We have an injured bot."  
_  
"Who is he?" Jack queried.

_"How bad is it?"_ The medic asked.

_"Bad. Multiple energon leaks and punctures. If I had to guess, possibly internal damage too. I don't even know who he is"_ she replied, looking the strange bot over for any other injuries as a yawning portal swirled into existence, green light flickering inside it. "Let's get him out of here Bee." The scout gently picked up the massive mech in his arms, who let out another groan of pain. "Come on you two" Arcee said to Miko and Jack.

Upon seeing the portal, the injured mech mumbled deliriously "Chevron 7… locked in place… opening Stargate".

"What's he talking about?" demanded Miko, angry at being ignored.

"I have no idea." Jack replied as they walked into the green vortex.

As soon as Ratchet saw the mech he sighed, shifted to a pained expression and helped Bumblebee carry the red, white and black bot through to the medbay, muttering "It's going to be a long day". Bulkhead paused his TV show, ran over to the controls and shut down the groundbridge after Arcee and the two other children entered the base.

"Who's that?" asked Bulkhead, as he looked after their new guest.

"You know as much as we do Bulk" replied Arcee, walking towards him. "He managed to survive a spaceship crash, so whoever he is, he's tough." That statement alone made Bulkhead's mouth fall open.

"A _spaceship_ crash?"

"Yup" confirmed Jack, climbing up to greet him, Miko following behind. "It's fried now though and most of it is in flames."

"Wow… will he be okay?"

"Knowing Ratchet's skills, I'd say so" Raf supplied, throwing himself down onto the old sofa and switching on their battered, old Xbox.

"I agree with that" Arcee said, leaning against the side of the raised area as Bulkhead walked over. "Ratchet can fix pretty much anything and triple changers are resilient bots.

Miko scowled. "What even is a triple changer?"

Arcee spoke. "Triple changers are cybertronians with two alt modes, usually a ground vehicle and a flyer. They're really rare too. The question is though, who is that mech, and is he a friend or foe?"

* * *

Bumblebee emerged from the medbay five minutes later, asking "_Where's Optimus?_" Bulkhead jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the surface tunnel. "_Patrol? Do we tell him now or when he gets back?_"

"I'll tell him when he returns." Arcee decided. "We would only distract him. Besides, there's nothing worth salvaging from the wreck given its condition, and the triple changer will be in medbay for a couple of hours. We'll talk later, with everyone here."

The afternoon wore on slowly. Bulkhead drove the children to watch a movie at a drive-in theater while Bumblebee took over groundbridge duty. Ratchet had requested Arcee's help in repairing the new arrival. Optimus was still on patrol. The hours dragged by uneventfully. The only highlight of the day was Ratchet accidentally standing on one of his tools, crushing it with a sharp, self-loathing cry of "I needed that!". Bulkhead returned to base around six o'clock, with the humans in tow with a captive pizza.

When Bee asked Raf how the movie had gone, the only response was "loud", accompanied by a small smile. Miko turned on the TV and entered 'Alien' into the DVD player as Jack cut the pizza. Later, Optimus pulled in and transformed just as the chestburster lived up to its name, prompting a scream from all three children. Noticing Optimus was back, Jack paused the film and gave him a shaky grin and a "Hi" as the others turned around and the Autobots, except Ratchet, entered the main room. Arcee was the first to speak.

"Optimus, something's come up that requires your attention. Earlier today, as Bulkhead, Jack, Miko and I were scouting the mine, a cybertronian ship crash landed practically on top of us." She led the way to the medbay as everyone followed.

"Were there any survivors?" the Prime asked.

"Only him" she replied, gesturing to the repaired mech lying in stasis on the examination table.

"A triple changer?" Optimus asked, noticing the wings and wheels of the bot.

"Yes" Ratchet confirmed, looking up. "Though I don't know if he's an Autobot or Decepticon. He has no symbols on him except this" he said, worriedly pointing to an insignia on the bot's chest, directly above his spark. It looked like an orb wreathed with lightning. "I've cross-referenced this with every cybertronian in our database and it only comes up four other times, with no explanation to why."

Suddenly, the mech onlined, reflexively sitting bolt upright, blue optics snapping open, looking around, disorientated and panicked, making everyone jump. "Where? What? Who?"

"Steady there! Calm down! Everything's fine." Ratchet reassured. "What's your name?" The mech still looked panicked but focused on the medic.

"I'm… Sparkmaker. What… happened?" he said, as he lowered himself back onto the berth.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ratchet asked gently.

"Ship… crashed. Lots of fire… Explosions. Those two." Sparkmaker replied weakly, pointing at Bulkhead and Arcee. "Everything else… lost. Damaged. Corrupted." He put a servo to his helm, rubbing it. "Hurts… It's scary… forgetting. I don't remember anything… except my name, and… the crash and... vague images and emotions."

Optimus entered Sparkmaker's field of view as the mech looked up at him. "Sparkmaker, do you know who we are, who I am?"

The mech looked at him, squinting from the light above him. "Optimus… Prime? You're… Autobots?" Optimus smiled and nodded. Sparkmaker eyed the others, eyes skimming over them as he put his helm in his hands. "I don't remember... who the others are… Sorry. I only remember fragments… The war… and evacuation of Cybertron."

Optimus clutched the bot's shoulder. "That's not your fault Sparkmaker" he said, kindly smiling down him. "Losing your past may be daunting, but know that we Autobots will help you to not only reclaim that past, but forge a future. Any questions you have, we will do our best to answer, my friend."

"Thank you Orion- Optimus, I... mean." the triple changer said, offlining his optics and falling into recharge as the other Autobots looked at Optimus with wide optics. Then everyone started speaking at once.

Ratchet looked incredulous. "He… He knew who you were? How?"

"Who's Orion? Is he a con-crusher too?" Miko asked excitedly.

Raf looked troubled. "He's lost his memory?"

Arcee turned to Optimus. "Do you know him?"

The Prime turned and raised his hand. Silence fell again. "To answer your questions, I do know him, now he has reminded me who he is. I met him before I was a Prime, when I was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of records, named Orion Pax. Sparkmaker was one of my more distant friends, always creating, building, experimenting." Optimus smiled at the memory. "I believe he is telling the truth of what he remembers, as he made the connection between me and my former self without prompting. He is not our enemy, but an old friend who needs our help."

"Very well Optimus, I'll watch him for tonight" said Ratchet. "He's still very weak."

"You have my thanks, Ratchet" replied Optimus. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, I believe that, though it is not late, you should return Jack, Miko and Raf to their homes. We will need you three early tomorrow to help accustom Sparkmaker to the customs of Earth." The humans nodded, happy to be a help. "But first, you may need to witness this." Turning back to Sparkmaker, Optimus pressed the Insignia on the mech's chest. Everyone watched in amazement as the symbol glowed a brilliant gold light, that slowly faded and began pulsing, at a more tolerable luminosity. "Before he left Cybertron, he made me promise that if anything happened to him and I found him, that I would do that." Optimus explained. He continued "Though I do not know what task it performs, he said that it would light his darkest hour".


	2. Chapter 2- Life on Earth

**Author's Note: Dragonsheep, your wish is granted! Also, because I'm a pile of scrap, I forgot to say what all the italics and stuff meant, so here's a guide to any special text formatting! Please remember it, as I don't want to redo this every chapter, and I've forgotten it once, so might forget it again. Once, again, enjoy and feel free to review!**  
**Italics: ****_"Comms/Bumblebee", 'Thoughts/Radio', Names and emphasis._**_  
_**Bold: Cybertronian language**  
**Disclaimer: I only own my story and OCs, but as Megatron is pointing his fusion cannon at my face, he owns Transformers.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life on Earth**

It was 10 AM before Sparkmaker onlined the following day. He groaned and sat up, remembering where he was. The medbay in Optimus's base. The memory of the crash hit him again, as strong as the actual thing. The impact made him close his optics and wince. Questions and fragments of memories swirled in his processor. Who was he as a person? What did he used to be and do? Would he want to remember who he was? Why was the symbol on his chest pulsing with light?

Putting one hand on his helm, unsuccessfully trying to clear it, he stood up and stumbled out into the main room- some kind of command centre, still lost in his thoughts. He took in the scene slowly; A groundbridge, a control console where Optimus stood in conversation with the medic who had patched him up, tunnels to his left and right, one marked 'SURFACE', and a raised platform. Standing on the platform, looking at him were three… organics?

That shocked him out of his train of thought. He wasn't sure how to take it, especially when the female said "Well, the zombie lives!", making Optimus and the medic turn.

"Err… hi?" He said to them, unsure of what to do. Optimus saved him from an awkward silence by walking over and introducing the trio.

"Sparkmaker, I see that you have met our three human associates. They are a native species to this planet, Earth. From left to right we have Raphael, Miko and Jack." Each human waved when they were introduced. Optimus then gestured to the medic saying "This is Ratchet, who repaired your injuries yesterday" as the bot walked over.

Doctor and patient shook hands, the later saying "Thank you Ratchet, I owe you my life."

The medic smiled saying "It's just good to know my work is appreciated. Take it easy for now. Doctor's orders". He returned to his console, becoming engrossed in the screen.

The triple changer turned back to the Prime as a thought struck him. "Optimus, for you of all bots to be here, how many Decepticons are on this planet?"

Optimus sighed. "Hundreds. Megatron wishes to conquer this world, as he did with Cybertron. That is why we are here, and why we protect humanity, though most its people do not know that we are here, as the knowledge could endanger them."

"Oh joy... This will be a walk in Kaon."

The Prime smiled "I see you have not lost your sense of humour, or the memory of our trip to Kaon."

"I remember... there were a lot of guns... and explosions. And I thought we agreed that what happened in Kaon, stayed in Kaon. It's kind of fuzzy."

Optimus nodded. "Since this is your first time on Earth, the children and I have decided to give you an, as they say it, orientation day. You will also need Earthly alternate modes. Raphael will assist you." With that, he transformed into his truck mode, opening his doors for the other two humans to climb in. "We will wait for you outside" he said as he pulled away. Sparkmaker turned to Raf who had turned on his laptop.

"You know that we have to have the example vehicle in front of us to scan it right?" The mech asked uncertainly, looking down at the small boy.

"That's not necessarily true" the Raf responded without turning from his screen. "The scanning process just requires an example to copy from. In this case, blueprints suffice. You just need to pick what you want to copy, and I'll pull up the specs."

"Okay… but how do I find what to copy?"

"The Internet. You should be able to connect to it directly. Just find the forms you like." Sparkmaker did as he was told, opening a browser and beginning his search. Ten minutes passed before he was satisfied.

"Right, I've decided" the mech said, tired of browsing. "The McLaren Senna and F-18 E/F Super Hornet."

Raf looked surprised at his choices, as if he expected him to go for something else but nodded and managed to find blueprints of both vehicles. The triple changer activated his scanner, lasers in his optics tracing the designs. The boy watched in wonder as Sparkmaker's body began to change, accommodating the new forms. His wings thickened, and thrusters formed in his feet. Lights appeared in his torso, as well as a radiator grille.

As the alterations progressed, he stretched, feeling the best he had… since he could remember. He sighed as the adaptations completed. He paused, then transformed into his jet mode, the red, white and black looking very out of place. Raf was shocked to find the bot had installed VTOL capabilities into the Super Hornet, which activated, thrusting the jet off the ground.

After popping a few weapons out of concealed areas, he transformed again, this time into his car mode. Raf saw that Sparkmaker had also modified this mode, the cabin a little further back than usual, and the jet engines able to pop out of the slightly enlarged rear of the car. Comparing to the jet mode, Raf thought the colour scheme looked much better on the McLaren. It was just more in place. Again, weapons hatches opened, showing off the car's armaments, then closed.

"Want to go for a spin?" Sparkmaker asked Raf, popping open a door.

"You bet!" the boy responded, climbing down from the raised area and pouncing into the car.

As soon as the door shut, the engine activated. Brutal sound flared through the command centre. As Raf belted himself in the passenger side seat, Sparkmaker pulled out slowly towards the tunnel marked SURFACE. Reaching the end, the rock face opened, allowing the mech and boy to leave the base. Outside they were met with a surprise. The other Autobots were waiting for them. Pausing to allow Raf to exit, the triple changer transformed, again unsure of what was expected from him.

Optimus took charge. "Sparkmaker, this is Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead." He pointed out the respective bots in turn.

"I remember you all from last night. Thank you for saving me from the crash" Sparkmaker said, shaking servos with each of them as they were introduced.

"That's okay. It's what we do after all" said Arcee, smiling.

With introductions were out of the way, Optimus continued, explaining that his team were the only Autobots on Earth, and protecting humanity from the Decepticons was their top priority. He also explained that they had suffered losses and would not stop until Earth was free from Megatron's tyranny.

"Sparkmaker." the Prime said, looking him directly in the optics. "Will you join us in our mission to save Earth, as we could not Cybertron?"

"Optimus, I don't remember much, but I remember you" he replied. "I know you will free Earth from the Decepticons, and I would be honoured to be fighting alongside you to make that a reality."

"Thank you, old friend. Now, I don't usually allow this, but to test your ground-based perhaps a little racing would be enjoyable?" Optimus said, breaking the tension with a fragment of a smile. Sparkmaker just stood there, a broad grin spreading across his helm.

"You're joking!" he exclaimed. Optimus shook his helm.

"Autobots! Start your engines! First one to Trucker's Ranch wins!" The Autobots transformed and lined up, revving their engines. The humans boarded their guardians with grins bigger than the triple changers', while the bot himself only stood there, unbelieving. This was not something he expected from Optimus Prime, who was always so serious. The big rig himself was also participating, engine rumbling, counting down for a start.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

The Autobots pulled away, tires squealing on the road with Arcee and Bumblebee taking an early lead. Realising that he was about to be left in the dust, Sparkmaker broke into a sprint, jumped, and transformed into his car mode in one fluid motion, accelerating aggressively, while turning on his radio. Hmm, that looks intresting…

'_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered__, __and there's nowhere to turn…'_

Bumblebee was laughing it up in pole position with Raf.

'_You wonder how you keep going…'_

However, Arcee wasn't far off his tail, Jack pressing himself down in the saddle for a slipstream, trying to claw back the distance.

_'Think of all the things that really mattered, and the chances you've earned…'_

Bulkhead and Miko were trailing 200 hundred metres behind, trying to lose Optimus, though he wasn't going anywhere.

_'The fire in your heart is growing…'_

The triple changer was a 300 hundred metres behind them, silently cursing his late start, but closing fast, roaring engine firing on all cylinders. _'_

_You can fly, if you try, leaving the past behind…'_

Within half a minute he had caught up to Optimus and Bulkhead, passing them easily.

_'Heaven only knows what you might find!"_

As Miko yelled "Step on it Bulkhead!", Sparkmaker was pelting down the road towards the leaders. It was only when Arcee glanced back that she saw how close he was, within 20 metres.

_'Dare, dare to believe you can survive!'  
_  
"Jack, we've got company. Sparky's on our sixth!" she warned. He turned, eyes widening in shock. _'_

_You hold the future in your hand!'_

"Did you just call me Sparky?" the bot asked as he passed. Jack could swear that car looked smug.

_'Dare, dare to keep all your dreams alive…'  
_  
"Arcee, tell Bee he's coming. If we can't win, Sparky can't either!" The teen ordered.

_'It's time to take a stand…'  
_  
"Bee already knows" the bike replied. As Sparkmaker reached Bumblebee, the muscle car suddenly swerved, blocking his way. That was met with cheering from everyone except the triple changer. _'_

_And you can win if you dare!'_

They couldn't let the new guy win! Where the hell did he find this annoyingly appropriate music anyway?

_'Everybody's trying to break your spirit, keeping you down…'  
_  
"So that's the way we're going to play it then?" the mech said. Jack's blood ran cold.

_'Seems like it's been forever…'_

He wouldn't, would he? He did. Parts separated, whirred and recombined as Sparkmaker returned to his robot mode, the radio still playing.

_'Oh, but there's another voice if you'll just hear it, saying it's the last round'_

He took three running strides and jumped into the sky.

_'Looks like it's now or never'_

Again his components split, moved around and came together, barrel rolling into his jet mode.

_'Out of the darkness, you stumble into the light… fighting for the things you know are right!'  
_  
He activated his thrusters, yelling over the comm; _"I've got better things to do today than lose!"_ He shot over Bee, gaining 50 metres before rolling onto the road, transforming back into his car mode.

'_Dare, dare to believe you can survive!'_

Pushing his engine to it's limit, he pulled away from the muscle car easily.

_'The power is there at your command!'_

He hit 200mph, laughing at the reactions of the humans. Miko was pounding Bulkhead's dashboard in frustration while Jack and Raf were looking at him in slack jawed amazement.

_'Dare, dare to keep all your dreams alive, it's time to take a stand…_'

Sparkmaker exposed his jet engines and fired them up, pounding down the road at subsonic speeds, radio still playing as he disappeared in a dust cloud.

_'And you can win, if you dare!'_.

* * *

When everyone finally reached the finish line, they found Sparkmaker in robot mode, trying to extinguish his flaming tires. Releasing their charges, the Autobots transformed. Everyone started laughing at him hysterically and mercilessly. For as long as he was online, nobody would let the triple changer forget this. He grinned back sheepishly.

"A little help?" he asked. They only laughed harder, black smoke starting to rise from the rubber.

Raf managed to gasp enough air back to say, "Cover them with dirt or something!" before collapsing back into laughter.

Nodding, Sparkmaker transformed into his car mode, rolling off the road onto the dirt, trying to dig his tyres in. Slowly, the smoke and flame dissipated, showing the terrible, but barely serviceable condition of his tires. The cost of victory had been high. Transforming back to robot mode, the mech eyed his wheels.

"Primus, these things wear out fast. I'm going to have to ask Ratchet for a new set. Hopefully some better ones" he said.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Impressive move, old friend."

"Thanks Optimus, though it was the Earth vehicles that made it possible" he replied. Turning his helm to the children he continued. "Your species makes good machines. You should be proud of that." The humans just shrugged, still chuckling as Sparkmaker turned back to the Prime. "What's next on the agenda then Optimus?"

"The home of the children." Optimus replied. "Jasper, Nevada. This will show you the species that we protect in a greater light, and help you learn about them. On the way there, Jack will ride with you, if he is willing."

"Hold up Optimus, why Jack?" Arcee interrupted.

"Sparkmaker needs to learn the traffic laws of Earth, and Jackson is the only one of the children with a driver's licence" he replied, with a finality that was impossible to ignore. He looked at Jack for conformation to his request.

"Sure Optimus, robots in disguise, traffic laws, I can bring Sparky up to speed" the teen said.

"Sparky... that nickname's going to stick" mumbled Sparkmaker, rubbing the back of his neck as Bumblebee and Bulkhead chuckled.

"Fine. I guess we don't want him impounded" smirked Arcee, prodding one of the mech's ruined tyres. He jumped back, rubbing it.

"Hey, those things are sensitive!" he retorted.

"Then get going, Mr. Sensitive, and look after my partner!" she replied as he transformed and pulled up to Jack. Sighing, he opened his driver-side door for the teen to climb in.

Optimus took point before things escalated. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

"So, Jack. What's life on Earth like?" Sparkmaker asked, rolling through Jasper after Optimus and Arcee, her hologram activated to avoid suspicion.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead had returned to base to investigate an energon source Ratchet had detected, after half an hour of patrolling the town with their companions. The triple changer had mastered human driving laws without... many bumps. Curbs were lethal.

"Well... it's okay, I guess. Some places are really cool, but... this is Jasper, and it isn't that scenic." Jack replied, looking out the bot's window.

"You like the outdoors?"

"Not the desert, but yes otherwise."

"What about other people? You go outside to get away from everything?"

"No, of course not. I just like fresh air and a nice walk." The teen paused. "Though sometimes, yeah it's to destress and relax."

"Huh. Could I come with you next time? Just to try it. I mean, if it's good with you?" the bot asked.

"Sure. If Arcee won't turn you into scrap for stealing me away!"

"Ah, she'd never catch me!" Sparkmaker said, breaking into laughter with Jack at the mental image.

The moment was cut short when Jack looked up and yelled "RED LIGHT!", causing Sparkmaker to slam on his brakes, barely managing not to plough into Optimus.

"_Watch it Sparky" _came Arcee's amused voice over the comm as traffic passed over the intersection they had stopped in front of. "_We wouldn't want you to crash into your boss on your first day, especially with a passenger."_  
_  
"Thank you very much for your concern about my health Arcee" _he replied, smirking inside. "_I had no idea that I meant that much too you!"_  
_  
"If I could slap you now I would." _she countered coldly as Jack began laughing. The remark of "_You too, partner."_ quickly made him clamp a hand over his mouth as he began shaking with the force of trying not to laugh.

"Erm... I don't know much about organics, but are you supposed to be doing that?" Sparkmaker cut in.

"Doing... what?" Jack replied as he managed to, through a bucketload of self-control, regain his composure.

"Shaking so much."

"It's all your fault" he teased. "I can't take the fatal comedy. By the way, green light."

"Thanks buddy." The Autobots pulled away.

"_Arcee, Sparkmaker, Jack, we're returning to base. Ratchet has something to discuss with us." _Optimus announced over the comm.

"_Understood"_ replied Arcee.

"_You got it" _Sparkmaker said. He addressed Jack. "I wonder what Doc has to share?"

* * *

The drive back to base went in slowly. Jack and Sparkmaker chatted, exchanging bad jokes and puns until they both fell quiet, leaving Sparkmaker alone with his thoughts. Bad idea. They drove for twenty minutes before he broke the silence as they passed through a small forest.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Sparky?"

"My memory loss, do you think I'll ever fully remember the Bot I used to be?" Taken back, it took a while for Jack to respond.

"I'm not sure how memory loss works for Cybertronians, but humans who have amnesia sometimes regain their memories. You said yourself this morning something about Kaon, whatever that is, so obviously some of its returning."

"Those are only fragments. Not even point 1 percent of my storage capacity." Jack was shocked that the mech sounded close to tears, or at least the robotic equivalent. "We live for so long Jack. So long. My creation date was probably millions of years ago! I'll never remember it all, never!"

"Hey, stop thinking like that!" the teen argued. "Being negative never helps anyone. Optimus said to us that he knew you when he was an archivist on Cybertron, so he can probably fill you in and help you remember who you were."

"Do I want to remember who I was?" The half rhetorical question hit Jack like a kick to the gut. "What if it turns out I was a complete pile of scrap? What if I did... terrible things I couldn't atone for, and... and wiped my memory as a result?"

"Sparkmaker. Pull over." Jack ordered.

The mech did as he asked, Optimus and Arcee doing the same as they realised what was going on. As Jack stepped out of his car form, Sparkmaker transformed into his robot mode, the two other Autobots following suit as the triple changer ran into the trees, his symbol pulsing rapidly.

"Jack, what... what just happened?" Arcee asked, staring in shock at where Sparkmaker had disappeared.

"Some kind of panic attack, I think. He asked me if I thought he would get his memory back."

"What did you tell him?" Optimus said, looking down at Jack.

"I tried to be supportive y'know, saying he would eventually find out who he was, but he started getting upset and nothing I said seemed to help. I guess I messed up" the teen said, looking at the floor, rubbing his neck.

"You tried to do the right thing Jack" Optimus reassured. "I don't hold that against you, and neither would Sparkmaker. He is just unsure of who he is, and who he should be. I tried to make him take his mind off his issues by keeping him active, but he is a thinker, and keeping his mind off things isn't one of his strong suits."

"Should we follow him?" said Arcee, sounding unsure.

"Sparkmaker will require our help to overcome his ordeal. We can't abandon him in his time of need." the Prime replied, starting to follow the trail the panicking mech had made.

Then they heard the gunshots.

"Arcee, return Jack to base! I will assist Sparkmaker" Optimus ordered, breaking into a run.

"No Optimus! Sparky will be too distracted to fight. You'd have to take down his opponents on your own. You need my help!" Arcee yelled back, transforming for Jack to hitch a ride, then followed Optimus.

He didn't object on her insistence, except to shout back "Make sure Jack is safe before we enter the battle!"

* * *

The bots kept on going until they reached a clearing, Jack scampering off Arcee to hide behind a large boulder and watch the conflict. The Autobots transformed with amazement. The fight was going surprisingly well for Sparkmaker, despite Arcee's prediction. He had his battle mask activated, dual wielding a Path Blaster and X18 Scrapmaker that had folded out from his servos, he shot down Vehicons left, right and centre.

"Come at me you piles of scrap!" he yelled as Optimus and Arcee joined him, opening fire with their own built in blasters. Drone after drone fell. Then the Cons decided to bring out the big guns. Sudden, jolting impacts shook the ground as new opponents joined the battle.

"3 Leapers on the left flank!" Arcee warned, laser blasts skimming past the Autobots.

"Same on the right! Take cover!" Sparkmaker replied. A rocket flew centimetres away from his helm and exploded against a tree.

"Brute in the centre." concluded Optimus. "_Ratchet-"_  
_  
"Yes, what is it this time?"_ the medic replied sounding annoyed.

"W_e are under heavy Decepticon fire and require a groundbridge!"_  
_  
"Bridge coming now Optimus" _Ratchet confirmed, his tone neutral.  
_  
"_Why are so many Cons here?" asked Arcee.

"This is the place! This was our rendezvous!" Sparkmaker replied, his symbol pulsing so fast that it was practically glowing. "I remember now! I remember them! My team! We were supposed to meet here after the crash!"

"Then we need to find them, and quickly." Optimus said. "_Ratchet, do you copy? Sparkmaker has informed us that he has a team in the area, and they must be found. We need the others, now" _

"_Understood, I'm contacting them now. Get yourselves under cover until they can get there!" _Ratchet replied.

The Autobots threw themselves behind some boulders and tensed, hearing two explosions going off right behind them.

Turning, they saw the triple changer in his jet mode, blasting off vertically into the sky as he yelled "There's no time, we have to act now! Get down!"

Following his flight path, they did as he said, watching him turn once he had reached enough altitude. Then he unleashed eight missiles, one for each Leaper and two for the Brute. The missiles streaked towards their targets like meteors to earth, gaining speed as they screamed downwards. The Leapers never stood a chance. Still concentrating on the two grounded Autobots, they advanced slowly, not noticing the missiles until they tore through their back thrusters, the combinations of highly concentrated engine fuel and superheated plasma warheads exploding so violently they were obliterated, their sparks atomising. Most of the Vehicons were offlined by the blast waves, not to mention the shrapnel.

The Brute fared better, but only marginally. Its armour was melted down to the protoform and its left servo had gone. It howled in pain, deploying its healing drones as it produced a Corrosive Slime Cannon from its right servo, firing at Sparkmaker and missing as the triple-changer landed behind the boulder his comrades were crouching behind and nonchalantly brushed himself off.

"I reckon we can take the Brute if we concentrate on the weakened areas" he said, ignoring their stunned looks as he equipped his Path Blaster.

"Agreed" Optimus, well... agreed. The Autobots scattered as the Brute fired again, the corrosive slime dissolving the boulder they were hiding behind.

They returned fire, every shot finding its mark. The Brute roared in pain, leaking a river of energon from its wounds as it collapsed backwards, shaking the ground as it offlined.

Wasting no time, Sparkmaker yelled "Come on, we need to find my team!" as he ran out of the clearing, ploughing through the trees towards the forest's edge.

Optimus followed after him while Arcee transformed and drove over to Jack, letting him jump on before they shot off after the two mechs. As the trees thinned and gave way to desert, they began to see the real battle. The Decepticons had surrounded four Cybertronians, both sides exchanging fire. Jack saw one of the new bots, coloured in khaki camouflage paint, fire some kind of missile launcher at a group of Vehicons, obliterating them as he transformed into a cybertronian tank, rotated his turret to his right and fired, hitting a Titan which was pulled apart by the joints as the antimatter warhead hit it, opening a singularity that consumed its spark then phased out of existance.

Acree let Jack off, before transforming and re-joining Optimus and Sparkmaker, who were charging towards the battle, blasters out and firing at the Cons. The teen watched as another of the newcomers, a femme, unhoused a subsonic repeater, shooting a Vehicon point blank in the head before kicking its chassis into its brethren. As Optimus, Arcee and Sparkmaker drew close to the new Bots, she noticed them, alerting her comrades who began cheering, blasting their way towards the reinforcements. Breaking out of the horde of Decepticons, they joined the three Autobots, greeting Sparkmaker in joy, embracing him.

"Escape now, hug later?" Arcee interuppted. They nodded, retreated towards Jack as they laid down covering fire for each other. Reaching him, Optimus opened a comm link to base.

"_Ratchet, we need a-"_ A massive explosion cut him off, throwing dirt into the air.

A silver and purple cybertronian jet soared out of the sky and transformed, landing before his army.

"Megatron" groaned the Prime.

"Optimus. Hand over the new arrivals and I shall let you continue to function." Megatron ordered.

"We will never obey you, fragger!" the green tank yelled back.

"But you will, soon." the warlord chuckled, a canine grin on his face.

As Arcee, Jack and Optimus exchanged nervous glances, the five other bots responded in unison "Not today, not ever!"

Sparkmaker looked optics with Megatron and clenched his servos. "Igniters, COMBINE!"


	3. Chapter 3- Unity

**Author's Note: This chapter concludes the taster/mini-series that I've created, but I will keep writing the story. I bet you all got hyped after what happened last time, so here's the next chapter. For those wondering why I decided to introduce a combiner, they have been featured in most transformers media, but not Prime, so I decided to rectify that. Oh, as a side note, I've noticed that lots of people on here are on deviant art and stuff, so If anyone wants to draw out my OCs, feel free to and send me a copy! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story. Optimus has forced Megatron into bankruptcy, then bought the Transformers franchise off him, so now he owns it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unity**

The mech and femme that Jack had been watching earlier transformed into their alt modes, the tank and what seemed to be a sports car, but it was hard to tell what the earthly equivalent was. They lined up next to each other, the femme on the right, the mech on the left, then pushed out the fronts of their vehicle forms. The rest of them rose up, rotating onto the front segments, the tank's turret turning 180 degrees to not collide with the semi-seperated section.

Then Jack realised what was happening, his jaw dropping. '_Legs and feet!' _he thought giddily. Next was the biggest of the Igniters, a dark green and brown mech covered in spikes, around 15 metres tall and bulkier than a Titan. The mech jumped, transforming his legs into a waist, his arms and body into a heavily armoured torso, locking on to the two legs, creating a body around 23 metres tall. Everyone's jaws dropped as the combination took place. Sparkmaker and a femme seeker transformed into their jet modes and flew onto the combiner, Sparkmaker forming the right arm and the femme the left.

Parts folded out of the two jets, forming servos. Finally, the symbol Sparkmaker wore was displayed in gold on its chest and a golden helm thrust up from the body. It had a white faceplate with a spike above it like Arcee, with cylindrical audio receptors also reaching for the sky on either side of its head. The combiner onlined his golden optics and looked down at Megatron, who was so shocked that he could only stammer, looking up with a rarely seen emotion on his face. Terror.

The combiner voice rang out, low and full of anger. "I am Locklon, Protector of Cybertron, and your offlining is overdue, Megatron!"

As he spoke, the combiner slowly pulled back his leg, then rammed it forward, kicking the Decepticon leader into the sky before he could react. Autobots, Decepticons and human watched him arc through the sky.

Locklon whistled. "We've all been wanting to do that a long time." he said as Megatron crashed back to Earth with a roar of pain over a kilometre away.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt!" Jack commented, wincing despite it being Megatron.

The remaining Decepticons looked at their leader, then up at Locklon.

A nervous, cowering Vehicon piped up, moving his optics from the combiner to Optimus. "Perhaps we should make a... tactical and peaceful retreat... if that is agreeable?"

"For the sake of minimal casualties, I agree" Optimus said, nodding to the Vehicon.

The Decepticons moved off to regroup around Megatron as they contacted the _Nemesis _for a groundbridge.

Optimus put a finger to his comm. _"Ratchet, do you read me?"_  
_  
"Thank Primus! Yes Optimus, I read you. What is your status?"_  
_  
"We have located Sparkmaker's team and require a groundbridge back to base. Inform Bulkhead and Bumblebee that their assistance is no longer required."_  
_  
"They're at base, I'm locking on to your position now."_

Locklon looked down at Optimus, Arcee and Jack, nervously tapping his fingers together. "I should probably tell you; we can't disassemble at will. It's the only bug that Sparky needs to work out."

Arcee looked up, a smirk on her face. "So even you call him Sparky, huh?"

The combiner chuckled. "My mind is independent of my components'. I only use their brains for controlling my limbs- well, them. I can do anything I want, and they can't do a thing about it."

A voice rang out from his right arm. "Yes we can! Shut up Locklon!"

"You can't make me do anything, Sparky" the combiner said, poking Sparkmaker, his right arm, with his left, prompting four sets of laughter from his other components.

"How about removing your personality module and reprogramming it so you're less of a pain in the aft?" came the joking reply from Sparkmaker.

From the combiner's legs, there came an "Ooh!", making Jack snigger.

"Sheesh, so uptight. Besides, you'd miss me, and I'll put you all on mute if you don't stop talking!" That shut them up fast.

Arcee, who had been watching this exchange with an ever-increasing grin, opened a comm channel to base. "_Ratchet, tell everyone to back away from the bridge, for their own safety."_  
_  
"What's that supposed to mean?"_  
_  
"You'll find out." _

Jack craned his neck back to look Locklon in the optics. "Don't you find it weird that you talk to your limbs?" he said.

"Meh. They're me and I'm them. Don't you ever talk to yourself Jack?" Locklon replied smugly.

"Well, I guess so..." Jack replied. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Memory file transfer. Sparkmaker knows you, and when they combine to form me, I act as a hub for them to communicate and share information. They can also see through my optics and hear what I hear, things like that. We already know about Sparky's lost memories and they're filling the poor guy in now."

The groundbridge suddenly yawned open, green light and a quiet roar filled the desert afternoon. Jack and Arcee walked through the energy curtain first, vanishing from sight. Optimus then walked towards the bridge, turning from watching the Decepticons towards the combiner.

Locklon scratched his helm, looking down at the bridge. "This is going to be a squeeze. And embarrassing."

He slowly got down on all fours and crawled through the bridge behind Optimus.

* * *

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Raf, Bulkhead and Miko watched as Jack, Arcee and Optimus strode through the portal.

"Where's Sparkmaker?" Raf asked from the raised area.

"And where are the new bots?" said Miko.

Jack ran over to them and climbed the up the ladder to them, grinning. "They're coming, and you won't want to miss it!"

Everyone turned to the groundbridge as a massive arm reached out and pressed against the floor.

"By the All-Spark!" Ratchet began as another arm broke through the bridge, followed by a head, torso and legs.

The ones who had just entered the base looked over at the ones who hadn't, trying not to laugh at their expressions as the groundbridge deactivated. Locklon rose, towering over everyone.

"I am Locklon, and we are the Igniters. We come in peace!" he announced, raising his right arm and spreading his hand in the Vulcan 'live long and prosper' gesture. Naturally.

"A combiner!" Ratchet spluttered.

"Really, Ratchet? I thought that I'm a mini-con!" He replied, shattering the silence with a few laughs.

Bulkhead interrupted. "But you're not like any other combiner I've heard of. You're-"

"Sane? I'm the first _fully functioning_ gestalt since Nexus Prime."

"Gestalt? Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

Locklon fixed the girl a hard stare, before looking over the others. "To answer your question, gestalt is a term for bots like me, who can form from other cybertronians as a seperate being. The others you may have heard of, the raging monsters like Devastator and Menasor, or the slow-thinking ones such as Superion and Defensor have not been constructed as I have. Their CPU's do not function as mine does, as the minds of their components merge to form the mind of the combiner, creating an unstable and often psychotic giant. My mind is independent of my component's, yet I can access their memories and knowledge, among other things. When I was first formed, my personality matrix took elements from each of theirs's, and my memory is a careful mix of the most important events they have experienced, as well as my own; most importantly, our mission."

"_What is your mission, and who gave it to you?" _asked Bumblebee.

"Our mission is to protect and restore Cybertron. As to who gave it to us, only Sparkmaker knows. No matter how many times we have pestered him to tell us, he never does. He's a stubborn creator that way."

"Creator? He is the sire of your other components?" asked Arcee in astonishment.

Locklon looked shocked and slightly embarassed. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Sparky literally made the rest of us; Volley, Fang, Starblazer, Wheelspin, and myself."

Locklon pointed at the various components as he spoke. First, the left leg who greeted them warmly, then the torso which just grunted, the left arm who gave a polite and professional greeting, and finally the right leg who just happily said "Hi!". The combiner continued once introductions had been made.

"When I say he made us, I mean from scratch. CPUs, Personality matrices, weaponry, sparks."

"That's impossible!" Ratchet said. "Sparks are not simply made! There are so many astronomically precise processes that are involved in making a spark, that sparklings can only be created naturally; by a bonded pair of Cybertronians or by Primus in the Well of All Sparks!"

Locklon looked stunned as realisation hit him. In a very firm tone, he raised his right arm- Sparkmaker, and addressed him. "Sparkmaker. Did Primus give us this mission?"

"From what I remember, yes" he replied, very huskily.

"Did he give you our sparks?"

"He helped me make them, so in a way, yes."

"Did he order you not to tell us?"

"Yes."

"So, we are technically direct descendants of Primus."

"Technically every cybertronian is descended from Primus, but yes, you are direct descendants. I'm not. You could consider him a sire of your sparks as you see me as a sibling."

Every component started speaking at once, Volley starting them off. "You should have told us, you creation of a gl-"

Wheelspin sounded like she would explode from excitement. "We're direct descendants from PRIMUS!"

Starblazer's tone was firm, bordering on anger. "Why the pit didn't you tell us!"

Locklon groaned and shook his helm. "By the All-Spark, we'll never hear the end of this."

Fang decided to intervene. "I knew."

"WHAT!" The rest of the gestalt cried.

The torso continued, his voice deep and gruff. "It was obvious, given Ratchet's argument, which I concluded soon after our creation. Besides, where else was Sparkmaker getting his graphic novels and videogames about Cybertronians? Just because I'm a dinobot, doesn't mean that I'm a dumb brute. Remember that, all of you."

Locklon dissasembled in shock, falling apart at the joints, creating a lot of crashes, bangs and curses. Sparkmaker was the first to recover, sitting up, rubbing his helm and groaning. He looked up at everyone.

"Suddenly... everything seems a lot... bigger" he said as he and his team stood, allowing everyone to get a proper look at them.

Starblazer was a cobalt blue femme seeker with matching optics and was just shorter than Sparkmaker- around 8 metres tall. Her helm resembled that of a dirt biker with no mouthgaurd, and silver circular protrusions on either side functioning as audio receptors.

Wheelspin was also a femme, but with a ground-based alt mode and a helm that was very reminiscent of an Iron Man helmet, with blue optics. A fin started from a spike above her face like Arcee's, and sunk into her helm just before her neck started. She had a Praxian frame-type, with dor-wings making a 'v' on her back. She stood around 6 metres tall, a hair shorter than Bumblebee, and seemed to be the youngest on the team, mentally at least. Her paintjob was a red that couldn't quite decide if it wanted to be pink or not, with orange accents.

The dinobot, Fang was the tallest by far, standing twice as high as Ratchet, around 15 metres tall. He was brown and forest green with blood-red, yet somehow warm optics. His armour looked like a knight's, with large, spiked shoulders and breastplate. His green helm was a more rounded version of the Dinobot insignia with a mohawk of spikes running from front to back. Upon being asked to transform by the humans, he obliged, changing into a metallic brown Spinosaurus with a forest green fin and stripes. He reared back his head and roared, to the cheering and applause of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jack, Raf and especially Miko.

Finally, there was Volley, a 9-meter tall tank, painted a khaki camo. His helm had a green T-shaped optic band that ended just above his mouth and his audio receptors resembled Optimus's, rising and tapering off to sharp points. After impressions were made from both sides, Starblazer spoke up.

"As Sparkmaker is not... fully himself, as his second in command, I will take temporary command of the Igniters until he has fully recovered. Optimus Prime, as our objectives align, on behalf of all of us, we ask to join you until we can no longer stand together, or until Cybertron has been restored."

Optimus agreed almost instantly, smiling. "I accept your request to join us. Having a combiner in our ranks will turn the tide of the war in our favour. Welcome to Autobot Outpost Omega One."

Sparkmaker stiffened and murmured something to the others, but before anything else could be said, Starblazer said "Thank you Optimus Prime. May I ask where we could have quarters? We would prefer to recharge together if that is possible."

"We could clear out the storage room nearest to our quarters and put berths in it. I could also rig up an extra energon dispenser" Ratchet suggested.

Optimus nodded. "Good idea Ratchet. We shall see to it later. However, perhaps we should first find our new companions earth based alternate modes."

Ratchet turned to Volley, Starblazer and Wheelspin. "You three, follow me. I want all of you in the medbay afterwards for a checkup. That includes you two" he said, addressing the triple changer and Dinobot.

As they walked off, Sparkmaker looked hopefully at Optimus. "Is it alright if I could have a workshop space? Remembering who I am, I want to start tinkering and making things again."

"Permission granted" the Prime said as he started to walk away. He paused, looking back over his shoulder. "As long as there aren't as many explosions as Wheeljack's inventions." That got a laugh out of everyone.

* * *

After Wheelspin, Volley and Starblazer chose their alt modes; a Zenvo TSR-S, Challenger 2 tank and F-35 Lightning II respectively, Ratchet gave them each a full medical examination as well as Fang. Seeing the state of Sparkmaker's tyres, he raised an optic ridge, but decided not to say anything as he outfitted Wheelspin and the guilty triple changer with new sets of tyres that he had invented, called adaptives. The adaptives could subtly transform to work on any terrain with maximum grip and were used by all the Autobots on Earth.

Clearing out the storeroom under Ratchet's supervision was... painful at best and torturous at worst. The medic was an absolute control freak, micromanaging the transfer. Everything from nuts and bolts to medical equipment to groundbridge spare parts were moved to other various storerooms with meticulous care, Ratchet's yelling, and the cursing of various Igniters. Once the ordeal was over, five berths were located and transported to the new quarters, the two on the left side occupied by Fang and Starblazer and the remaining three on the right occupied by Sparkmaker Volley and Wheelspin.

The installation of the energon dispenser was interesting to say the least. Ratchet had removed a panel from the back wall and was in the process of readying it for the dispenser when he accidentally cut open the energon line. The pressurised liquid sprayed out of the pipe like an upscaled fireman's hose, propelling the medic out of the room. As the others laughed and went to assist him, Fang wrapped a massive servo around the open pipe, stemming the flow of the precious fuel.

"Perhaps disconnecting this segment of piping from the system would have been a better first move" the dinobot commented dryly, smirking as Volley helped a bedraggled, blue Ratchet got to his feet. Fang told him to close the valves either end of the pipe, and to go dry himself off afterwards. He would handle the dispenser. Nodding, the humiliated Autobot sighed and walked off to carry out the order, Sparkmaker and Starblazer following to make sure he stayed upright. Wheelspin and Volley also left the room, servos covering their mouths to stop themselves from laughing, no doubt planning to share what had happened with everyone else.

Fang rolled his optics and sighed. He found it hard to understand his siblings' actions (Sparkmaker seemed more like a sibling than a sire to him), but he still cared for them deeply, as they did for him. However, he felt no need to go with them and embarrass Ratchet. He knew that a Medic with a grudge was the worst opponent a bot could face, and it paid to be kind and polite in their presence, as injuries in battle were common. Perceptivity and logical thought were not expected from dinobots, which was an advantage on the battlefield, but was a hinderance around his friends, who never expected him to be as intelligent as they were. Anyway, he was becoming side-tracked and he had a job to do.

He felt the pressure from the pipe slacken and he released his servo, the remaining energon dribbling out slowly, forming a pool on the floor. Taking a rag out of his subspace, he knelt and wiped the blue liquid off the pipe and inside of the wall. The floor would be Ratchet's job. He ruptured the line, so he would clear up. Connecting a T-shaped pipe to the current energon line, Fang welded it into place, careful not to ignite the stray blobs of fuel. That done, he turned to the dispenser unit itself and connected its input pipe to the main system. He would test it before he attached it to the wall.

Comming Ratchet, he asked "_Please could you open the valves and find me an empty energon cube."_

The medic, surprised commed back "_I'm on my way."_

Fang looked down at the floor, covered in the liquid energon. _"And bring a mop."_  
_  
"Wait, what?"_  
_  
"I said, bring a mop too."_  
_  
"I don't like where this is going."_

When Ratchet arrived, Fang took the glass cube out of his hands without a word and put it under the dispenser, activating it automatically. Starting perfectly, the dispenser filled the cube with energon. Fang brought the cube to up to his mouth and downed the liquid in one go, before putting the glass cube frame on his berth. Satisfied that everything was working as it should, he stood and gently manoeuvred the dispenser into the wall. After inserting and tightening bolts at the corners, he subspaced the previous covering and walked to the open automatic doors.

Looking after the dinobot, Ratchet asked "What do you want me to do with the mop?"

Fang looked over his shoulder and simply said "Use it" as the doors closed. Ratchet sighed and began to clean up his mess.

* * *

Late in the day, Ratchet finally left the quarters of his new companions. Looking back, he saw the Igniters' symbol, the spark wreathed in lightning, spray painted in gold on the double doors either side of the hallway. _'Nice touch'_ he thought. He poked his head in the other room that the symbol proclaimed to belong to the Igniters. He recognised a familiar scene. A couple of workbenches, some power tools at the back and a board full of hammers, screwdrivers and wrenches, among other tools. A neat, tidy, organised workshop.

His cleaning over and curiosity sated, he returned to the command centre. Entering the large room, he saw Optimus talking to Starblazer about the various missions of the Igniters and Autobots, Bumblebee, Volley and Wheelspin watching Raf and Jack play _Forza Horizon _on their beaten-up X-Box, Sparkmaker talking talking to Arcee and Bulkhead about adapting to life on Earth as Miko played her guitar, and Fang was... nowhere to be seen. Hmm. As he walked over to Optimus and Starblazer, they paused their conversation and turned towards him.

"Do either of you know where Fang is?" the medic asked.

"He was heading outside last time I saw him" replied Starblazer. "He doesn't like to be around other bots too long. It's just how his processor works."

"Does he not have a liking for you and his other... siblings?" Optimus queried.

The cobalt blue seeker looked startled. "No, it's not like that. Fang gets along with us really well; he just prefers to be on his own."

Ratchet tilted his helm "Are you saying that he is, as the humans say, antisocial?" Starblazer paused, her optics becoming distant as she accessed the definition of the word from the internet.

She nodded, satisfied. "That fits him rather well."

Further discussion was halted by the heavy footfalls of the dinobot. Entering from the tunnel to the surface, he held a massive, sandy coloured boulder in both servos. Most of the people in the room asking him why he had it, he strode past them without a word, heading for the new workshop.

As he disappeared, Starblazer sighed. "As does that. Even with our sibling bond, sometimes even I don't understand him."

They heard the faint sounds of a transformation and what might have been the world's largest blowtorch.

"It's probably safer if we don't go after him" she said, leaning against the nearest wall.

* * *

Hours later, Fang re-entered the main room. "Ratchet, where are the energon cube containers kept? I need some."

"They should be in storeroom BST-96, Fang. By the way, what have you done with that boulder?"

Looking at everyone else who had paused their conversations, the dinobot said "Come with me if you want to find out."

With that, Fang turned and walked back the way he had come, everyone else following. Only pausing as Fang grabbed a box full of glass containers, the small procession made its way to the Igniters' quarters, the humans being carried by Bulkhead and Bumblebee so they wouldn't be accidentally crushed.

Reaching the marked doors, Fang marched through, leaving the others staring, mouths as open as when they saw Locklon. The dinobot had decorated the room in a rather appealing style. In the back-left corner the floor was sunken a meter deep in a quarter-circle, with a built in ladder for the humans to use, creating an area with a large screen and speakers, empty shelves and what would have been a curved sofa, if not for the fact it was cut, melted and polished from the large rock that Fang had brought in. They also saw a sideboard under the energon dispenser, made the same way as the sofa with a cupboard built into the side, that Fang placed the empty glass cubes into before closing. By the foot of each berth was a large, metal chest for each Igniter's personal belongings. Finally, on the back wall, painted a chrome gold, was the lightning-wreathed spark of the Igniters, complete with slogan 'Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'

Fang turned towards his siblings. "Do you like it?" he asked them hesitantly.

Sparkmaker was the first to unfreeze. "Did you get those lines from _Interstellar_?"

Wheelspin ran toward the dinobot and threw her arms around him in a hug. The others followed suit, Volley punching him affectionately on the shoulder, Starblazer patting him on the back and Sparkmaker joining in on the hug.

Pulling away, they saw amusement and affection in Fang's red optics. "I'll take that as a yes then." He looked up at the Autobots. "I hope you don't mind that I grabbed this stuff from the storerooms, except the rocks. You are welcome to use the space too, as long as you respect our privacy."

Arcee broke the silence with an impressed whistle. "Why would we mind? I have half a processor to ask if you could renovate my quarters the same way!"

"_Same here_" buzzed Bumblebee, giving a double thumbs up.

Even Ratchet and Bulkhead looked appreciative of what the dinobot had created.

Optimus, looking around the room, then back at Fang, said "Arcee is right. We are not displeased at what you have done here, Fang. It is only right to make yourselves feel at home here, and it is generous of you to offer us use of this space. My only request is that, next time you undertake a project, you ask us if you can use the materials you need."

"Thank you Optimus Prime." The massive bot went down on all fours, trying and failing to meet the humans on eye level. "Jack, Miko, Raf. I understand that you have an entertainment system in the command centre. Perhaps you would like to move it in here?"

He gestured to the massive screen and speakers. The humans' eyes lit up as they ran off to fetch their X-Box. Fang straightened up as Optimus and Ratchet nodded farewells and left. The dinobot turned to his creator and brother as Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead properly came into the room, taking in Fang's work.

"Sparkmaker, the shelves are mainly for your collection, although I anticipate that we will also collect some other entertainment material."

Sparkmaker's optics widened in pleasure. Overhearing, Arcee and Bumblebee walked over as the three children re-entered the room, holding their battered game console, a bunch of wires and three controllers.

"_So, this must be the fabled collection of the deeds of Cybertronians, given to us by the almighty Primus!"_ The scout chuckled as Fang got up and started connecting wires to the X-Box.

Jack, Miko and Raf turned to the conversation once Raf had translated what Bumblebee had said.

"Steady there Doctor Jones, you'll take something and be chased down the corridor by a boulder!" Sparkmaker laughed.

Miko said "You've watched those movies too!_"_

"And you made us sit through them as well!" Volley added, passing the four bots as they walked to the sofa.  
_  
"_Yes, Miko." Sparkmaker said. "If you want to be into pop culture, you gotta get into the cinema."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that quote goes." Raf interjected.

Sparkmaker turned to Raf. "Quote it off me, then it's right."

Sitting, Arcee interjected "You're getting off topic, show us your collection."

Obliging, Sparkmaker reached into his subspace, pulling out datapads, games and...

"Action figures. Really" she scoffed.

The triple changer looked at her with contempt. "This is our history. Not necessarily in this universe, but it's still our history. And our future."

"_Who's this?"_ asked Bumblebee, holding up a red and blue figure.

"That is masterpiece Optimus Prime from Generation One." Sparkmaker said.

"This is _Optimus?" _Miko protested.

"Generation One?" Jack asked.

Sparkmaker sighed. "Listen, I'm not entirely sure how it works, but yes, that is the Optimus Prime of another universe. Primus said that Generation One, or G1, is the first of many universes in which cybertronians live, such as our own. I'm not going deeper than that, or I'll fry all our processors trying to understand it."

"_You're making this up."_ said Bumblebee.

"The only thing I can convince you with is these" Sparkmaker interjected, holding up two very recognisable figures. His audience stared from the figures to him and back.

"Those aren't..." they all said at the same time.

"They are." the triple changer said, a massive grin on his face. "They're you two." He said to Bumblebee and Arcee, passing them over to the respective bot.

"No way! That's awesome!" Miko yelled.

Looking at the faces of his fellow bots, Sparkmaker said "You should keep them. They're your figures, so you should have them. It's only right."

Bumblebee looked up, buzzing "_Really?" _Upon seeing a returning nod, he went on to say, "_Thank you" _before showing Raf his figure.

Arcee also looked up at Sparkmaker, her voice wavering. "If you have our... figures, then do you-"

"Yes." He brought out the rest of the Autobot's counterparts, naming them as he did so. "Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus and... Cliffjumper. You should have him too Arcee."

The femme looked at him, then hesitantly took Cliffjumper. She sadly stared at the figure, before returning her gaze to the mech in gratitude.

"Thanks, Sparky."

"No problem. Take care of them though. I can't get replacements." He smiled, then stood. "Miko, would you give Bulkhead his figure and explain what it is. Make sure he doesn't break it either."

"Sure, Sparky."

He placed it in her hands before saying to Jack and Arcee "Do you want to come and see how Ratchet and Optimus and Ratchet react?"

Jack smiled evilly. "Just let me get my phone first."

* * *

It was sunset before, as Sparkmaker said, "everything was said and done". He and the other Igniters sat on top of the rocky mesa watching the stars bathe the desert in the last light of the day. Thinking back, it had been a rather nice start to living in their new home. Upon seeing their figures, Ratchet and Optimus had both stepped backwards in shock, the medic tripping over a small container and falling to the floor with a crash. As everyone laughed, Optimus helped Ratchet up and Sparkmaker explained to them what the figures were. Both Autobots accepted them gratefully.

This had two upsides. The first was that everyone believed that Sparkmaker's story was genuine. The second was that Miko caught Optimus on camera, lying on the floor of an unused storage room, pushing his around his figure in truck mode while making engine noises. It only got better when Sparkmaker came into frame, holding a Megatron figure. The two mechs then proceded to do battle with their figures, adding sound effects as they pleased. When everyone else saw the recording, they remorselessly mocked the two mechs, while laughing so much that Bulkhead blew several fuses and had to be taken to medbay. Though they looked sheepish, Sparkmaker and Optimus smiled and asked if anyone else wished to join them. Only Bumblebee, Raf and Wheelspin took them up on the offer, the yellow scout unsubspacing his figure in one hand while holding his human charge in the other, while the Igniter took a figure of a Vehicon from one of the shelves in their room. They then hid from the others and resumed their battle.

Coming back to the present, Sparkmaker looked out into the darkening desert. He felt whole again. Even though he was still missing a lot of his memory, he now held a majoritory and knew who he was, what his purpose was, as well as his habits, likes, dislikes, friends, and family. He sighed, contented. He liked remembering, despite his previous fear, and he knew that his creations- his brothers and sisters- would guide him through what he was, and what he would be.


	4. Chapter 4- Hasta la vista, baby!

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm back! 131 views and 58 visitors, yeah! I'm really glad that lots of people like my story and have enjoyed reading so far. I do have an end goal for the story, and some scenes planned, but ideas are welcome. More reviews too (please)! ****I'm working on the next chapter, but I wrote these first four before the story was released, so the fifth is still in development, so expect it to take a while.**** Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter, my version of Crisscross. Till all are one! *Jumps in Wheelspin and races away***

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story. Fang has won the Transformers franchise off of Optimus in a poker game, so now he owns it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Hasta la vista, baby!**

It was over a week after the Igniters had allied themselves with the Autobots. Raf, Wheelspin, and Sparkmaker had convinced Bumblebee to play the starting level of _Fall of __Cybertron__, _as it was the only stage with him in it. The scout eventually gave in and Sparkmaker had given him a specially designed, Cybertronian sized controller that he had built. The scout was good, soon mastering the controls and completing the level with ease, giving his friends a high-five each, even Raf.

"Did that really happen Bee? Did you go through the portal?" Raf asked.

The scout cocked his head. "_Not quite, but it was close. The portal ejected us at a different location than the __Decepticons__, but the Ark fractured in transit because of the damage the they had done, scattering __Autobots__ across the universe. We were stranded on a desolate planet and made a temporary base there using the parts of the Ark we could salvage. Then we learnt that the Nemesis had survived the jump and was on course to Earth to harvest it's __energon__. We built a small, makeshift shuttle to travel here and warn your kind of the danger that the __Decepticons__ posed. Optimus picked Ratchet,__ Bulkhead, me and another mech called Scattershot to join him. Arcee and Cliffjumper arrived here in their own way. Anyway, we accepted, leaving another mech, Blaster, to take command of the base. When we entered the Earth's atmosphere, the engines blew up from the strain. Being the pilot, Scattershot guided us down to North America. He saved us all, but he was offlined in the crash landing."_  
_  
"_I'm sorry" Raf said, looking down, ashamed.

"_Don't be Raf, __It__ wasn't your fault." _Raf looked up gratefully as Bumblebee stood. "_I've got to go now. Ratchet said that __Arcee__ and I had to go __scouting for energon deposits. Wheelspin, could you run Raf home please?"  
_  
_"_Sure, Bumblebee." the young femme said. "You ready to go now, Raf or do you want to stay for a while?"

"I'm ready now, besides curfew is coming fast."

"Then let's burn rubber!" she said, walking out into the corridor. Transforming, she opened her passenger side door for Raf, who waved goodbye to Bumblebee before getting in.

"See you later, Hot Rod!" Sparkmaker called as Wheelspin pulled out. At Bumblebee's questioning look he explained "It's a _Transformers the Movie _reference."

The scout nodded, then left for the groundbridge. Sparkmaker turned off the X-Box before reaching for a book on one of the shelves. It was time to re-acquaint himself with the crew of the _Lost Light_.

* * *

As Jack left the greasy kitchen of K.O. Burger and stepped outside into the stale desert air, his phone started ringing. It was his mother calling. The night before, she had banned him from riding Arcee, as he was missing out on lessons in school and shifts at work due to his adventures with the Autobots and Igniters.

He liked the new bots. Sparkmaker was a fan of science fiction and was fun to talk with about various movies, games and books. Sarblazer was very similar to him, mostly serious, but she did have fun when she could. Jack wasn't sure about Volley. He hadn't had enough time to get to know the tank much, but he was way too obsessed with explosions. Wheelspin was a lot like Bumblebee; young, but experienced. She was also a speed demon, obsessed with going the fastest she could and frequently modified her alt mode for its maximum performance. Finally, Fang was an enigma. He would only talk if he had to, or if he was interested in the conversation. Jack had found that he was a sucker for movies involving dinosaurs. Having been shown _Jurassic Park_ by the children, he had practically demanded to be shown more. He particularly enjoyed _Godzilla_ and often talked with Miko about it, as she loved anything with giant robots or monsters, and held Godzilla in very high esteem for being a creation of her home country. She often bragged to Jack and Raf about Japan having superior science-fiction than America, Fang and Sparkmaker agreeing with her, on account of the Godzilla and Gundam franchises, among the many others. Sparkmaker also made a point that though in one universe, _Transformers_ was an American creation, most of the toys were originally created by Japanese companies, like _Diaclone._

Mounting his bicycle, Jack accepted the call.

"Hey, Mom."

"Jack, I hope you're not planning to eat takeout tonight. I took my break early, so I could cook my grounded son a wholesome dinner."

"Organic tofu... awesome. Hey, car beats bicycle. See you soon, bye!" Hanging up and beginning to panic, he began to dial Arcee. "Come on... pick up, pick up, pick up!" She did. "Arcee, you wouldn't be in the garage right now?"

"Negative, Jack. Can we talk about this later?" He heard blaster fire in the background as he pedalled furiously towards his house.

"No, Mom's on her way home! If you don't race back there now, I will be grounded for life, and Mom will make me sell you for parts."  
On the other end of the call, he heard Arcee yell "Bee, Volley can you handle it?" A pause, then "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

Sighing, Jack disconnected the call and cycled harder. Reaching home, he saw... his mother's car on the driveway. Crap.

"JACK!"

* * *

Arcee came through the groundbridge just in time to hear Jack's mother questioning him about where she was. Protesting that he had left her in the garage, Jack opened the door as the groundbridge collapsed into nothingness.

An argument ensued, resulting in Jack saying "Okay Mom, you really wanna know?"

Edging forward slightly, she thought '_No, Jack! Don't do what I think you're __gonna__ do!'_  
_  
"_My motorcycle is a sentient, robotic organism from a distant planet."

'_Oh, for the love of the All-Spark, I'm scrapped.' _It just got worse as he went on.

"It's okay, Arcee. Show yourself." A pause. "She's- she's shy. Arcee, really. No more hiding, no more lies."

'_Erm, no.'_  
_  
"_Come on, roll out already!" A kick.

'_Seriously? No.'_

Jack's mom seemed to relent slightly. "So, the bad crowd you've been hanging out with is... a science fiction club." Jack didn't respond.

'_Thank Primus, I'm saved!"_  
_  
"_I have to get back to work. We will continue this when I get home."

As the nurse got back in her car, Jack turned on her. "Thanks for the support, _partner_."

"Don't blame me, remember-"

"I know, I know, you don't exist." He walked off grumpily, kicking the ground as he went, the garage door shutting behind him.

* * *

An hour later, Jack returned, the garage opening to let him in.

"Arcee, is Mom home yet? I didn't see her car."

"I don't know" she replied. "I just bridged from base to beat her here. Oh, and there's a package for you."

The package in question was leaning against his helmet on a wooden table. Opening it curiously, a communicator fell out, activating as it struck the surface.

"Hello, Jack." The voice was cold and ruthless, like a cobra about to strike.

"Silas" Arcee accused.

"What is it?" Jack asked. "What's going on?"

"MECH" His gaurdian said, as if the very word was a curse.

"They know where I live?" he asked her, shocked.

"We know things about your family that even you don't know. For example, do you know where your mother is?"

"What did you-"

"Understand, Jack, we have no intention of hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up."

Quietly, Arcee tried to comm base, only for an intense pain to stab through her CPU.

"Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal and your brains? Any break in communication or attempt to reach the other Autobots and Miss Darby... Well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome." The communicator fell silent as Arcee transformed and raced out into the night, Jack riding with her.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this" he began.

"Jack, Mech is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go."

"That's not exactly reassuring. You're family, too."

They heard a brutally wild engine behind them and felt the touch of lights. The car pulled up alongside the motorcycle and rider, Jack almost fainting with relief when he realised who it was. Wheelspin. She began flashing her lights at them in a sequence that Arcee translated onto her main screen.

"_Jack, __Arcee__, I was returning to base after dropping Raf home and doing a little __raci__\- I mean, other stuff. I heard everything, which is why I'm talking to you like this, so MECH don't know. I know MECH has your mother, Jack. I've contacted my siblings through our bond. They've told Optimus, who told Agent Fowler. He's on his way. Optimus and the other __Autobots__ can't come, but the other Igniters can, as MECH doesn't know about us yet and we've shielded our spark signatures, so even if they're looking for us, they can't find us. It should take a few minutes for us all to arrive, as a Spinosaurus and a tank aren't exactly built for speed. Try to delay as much as possible. If they don't arrive in time, and if __Arcee__ can't, I'll get you and your Mom out. You don't have to worry, but you must act like you're scared stiff. Good luck, both of you. I'll stay out of sight until you need me."_

Jack looked over, nodded and gave a thumbs up to make she knew he understood. With that, Wheelspin reduced her speed and muffled her exhaust, following at a distance in near silence. As Arcee turned into an abandoned industrial complex, the Igniter pulled over and transformed, slowly moving the other way for a vantage point. She would not let MECH kill anyone, whether she knew them or not.

Climbing on top of a container, she peeked over the wall into the complex. MECH agents had Jack and Arcee on the end of at least fifteen laser sights. Suddenly, Arcee wheelied, charging through the enemy forces and into a warehouse as they opened fire. She could still see them- just. Jack dismounted, shouting for his mother. It was then when MECH unleashed a surprise. Airachnid.

Wheelspin had heard of that twisted femme and cursed her to the pit multiple times, as did her siblings. Locklon made it a point that he would offline her if he ever had the chance. She dropped from the warehouse ceiling as Arcee transformed, webbing the two-wheeler in place. MECH agents closed in, raising their guns at the Autobot and teenager. Wheelspin transformed her right servo into a Nucleon Charge Rifle, the perfect gun for the job. She took aim as an agent stunned Arcee with an EMP, knocking to the ground as other agents restrained Jack. Airachnid bent over the boy, then gestured to a clock on a computer screen showing the time; 11:53.

The Igniter understood what was happening. She knew enough of Airachnid to know she was going to play one of her... games. Lowering the gun, Wheelspin dared to climb another container to try and find the boy's mother. She saw nothing. She needed a better viewpoint, like- that; a crane designed to move containers on and off trucks. Moving as fast as she could towards the crane without making noise, she sent another message through her bond. "_Airachnid__ is here, allied with MECH. __Arcee's__ out cold and __spiderbot__ is playing one of her sick and twisted 'games' with Jack, making him find his mother by midnight or they both die. Be as fast as you can. I'm getting into a sniping position now."  
_  
The response from Starblazer came immediately "_I'm already here, circling from far above. So is __Sparkmaker__. Volley and Fang will be here by then. They're running in bot mode. It's faster than their alts. If you have a shot on __Airachnid__, take it and offline the glitch."  
_  
_"Affirmative, Sis."_

Reaching the top of the crane, she looked down into the complex. Jack ran out of the warehouse, shouting desperately for his mom, Airachnid following slowly. Looking back towards Arcee, Wheelspin almost fell in shock. MECH was cutting her open. After the Igniters arrived, they were told of the incident with Breakdown and how MECH dissected him.

She was split in what to do. Should she continue to cover Jack from Airachnid, or save Arcee from MECH? Hesitating, she evaluated the situation. There were three minutes to midnight. Jack was still searching, Airachnid casually trailing him. Wheelspin didn't know what type of cutting devices humans possessed, but she had to hope that Arcee's armour could withstand it. Wait, what was that? A white cocoon of webbing dangling from a platform on top of an empty silo and inside- Jack's mother.

Jack had stopped in a space clear of containers. He looked around, panicking. '_Mom, where are you?' _he thought desperately. Catching a glint of light from on top of a crane, he looked up. The light flashed again, and he could vaguely make out the shape of Wheelspin. She waved at him, then urgently pointed at one of the rusting silos. Following her direction, Jack saw his Mom, hanging from the platform in the cocoon. '_Thank God. Wheelspin, you are the best! Except for __Arcee__.'_ Running toward the silos, feet pounding on the concrete floor, he reached a ladder and began to climb. Only thirty seconds remained on the clock as he reached the top of the silo.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" his Mom asked. "Who are these people? How did I get in this... stuff?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'm going to get you out" he said. Then Airachnid slammed into the side of the silo, climbing up to the top using her spider legs and laughed evilly.

"Jack, the robots are real!?" his Mom questioned in terror.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack yelled to the spider bot.

"'Fraid not, Jack" she retorted. "The task wasn't to find your mother by midnight, you had to rescue her." Jack stared, open mouthed in disbelief. "And time's up." Airachnid continued, webbing his hand to the metal floor of the platform. "Take a seat, sit back, and enjoy the horror show."

That was when a bullet smashed through Airachnid's left optic, tearing through her helm, barely missing her CPU and breaking through to the other side, creating a hole Jack could see straight through. He cheered and Airachnid screamed in pain and shock, as Wheelspin began to move towards them, continuing to fire from her Nucleon, rounds tearing through the spider bot. At the same time, Jack heard the tune of _We're Not __Gonna__ Take It _blaring from her radio. Airachnid backed up, a servo over her damaged optic as Wheelspin jumped from the crane to the silo, switching her servo from the Nucleon to a Subsonic Repeater. She opened fire, covering Jack and his Mom, as the would-be murderer retreated to another silo. Airachnid turned back to Wheelspin, firing a web from her right servo, which the younger femme dodged.

"Whoever you are, you're a fool to challenge me alone!" Airachnid said.

A mischievous grin spread over Wheelspin's face. "Whoever said I came alone?" Out of the night, Sparkmaker streaked down, creating a sonic boom, transformed into his arm mode and grabbed the former con in one massive servo, his momentum propelling them down into the clear space as June screamed.

"Don't worry Mom, these are the good guys!" Jack yelled over the noise.

"I've got her pinned!" Sparkmaker yelled, closing his servo in a fist around Airachnid as she clawed at him. "Igniters, COMBINE!"

Fang and Volley burst through a cluster of containers in their robot forms, as if waiting for the command. Wheelspin jumped down from the silo, turning off the music, transforming into her leg mode before she hit the ground. The tank and dinobot followed suit, combining with the femme to form Locklon. Starblazer swooped down and attached herself as Locklon's head rose out of Fang. Kneeling, the combiner reached out and secured Sparkmaker onto his right side, still gripping Airachnid as Locklon stood.

"Airachnid, your crimes against the sentient beings of the galaxy have not gone unnoticed!" Locklon roared into the face of the terrified ex-con. "You have driven species to extinction and are responsible for more mass murders than Primus himself can count! Therefore, I have the extreme pleasure of ending your reign of terror, sparing the universe the annihilation of another species." The combiner transformed his left servo into a massive Path Blaster, whining with power, and levelled it to Airachnid's helm. The last words she ever heard were "Hasta la vista, baby" as Locklon fired, atomising her helm. Dropping the smoking corpse and slamming a massive foot down on it, the combiner turned to the two Darbys, transforming the Path Blaster back into its original state.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said as he gently pulled Jack's mom out of the cocoon and placed her on his servo. The combiner also picked up Jack and placed him next to his mom, who hugged him in a tight embrace. "Are you two functional?" Locklon asked.

Jack looked up, shaken by the ordeal. "Yes. Thank you, all of you. If you hadn't all shown up when you did..."

"Don't mention it. Besides, we're not out of the woods yet. MECH still has Arcee" The combiner started walking towards the warehouse that held the captive Autobot. "What about you, Miss. Darby? I imagine that this comes as a large shock. Are you... okay?"

The nurse just looked up and nodded, saying "Yes, I think. Thank you. Call me June." in a very small voice.

Stopping in front of the warehouse, Locklon put the two humans down, saying "Stay here. I'll come back for you once I've made sure Arcee's okay. Jack, you might also want to run your mother through the basics of robot fight club."

After they had climbed off him, Locklon rose and tore the warehouse roof off with a painfully loud screech of bending and snapping metal. Throwing it aside, the combiner strode through the doorway and sunk to one knee over Arcee. Suprisingly, MECH had left without a trace, but the Autobot femme was in a terrible state. Her blue armour was scuffed and tarnished with small holes in her torso, and her right leg had been removed by a saw and was nowhere to be seen, leaving jagged joints and multiple leaking energon lines. Locklon swore at the damage and managed to detach both of his arms, giving them orders as they transformed.

"Sparkmaker, patch up Arcee. Starblazer, get on MECH's trail. Follow them and alert Optimus on their position."

The two bots did as they were told, the seeker transforming into her jet mode and soaring after MECH while the triple changer got to work on stabilising Arcee. What remained of Locklon got up and strode outside to collect the two Darbys. He started at the sight of three helicopters and human soldiers that had arrived, but he recognised Agent Fowler from Optimus's description, talking to Jack and his mom. When the soldiers saw him, they raised their guns and trained them on him, unsure if he was an enemy. When Jack saw, he yelled at them to stand down, which they only did when Fowler repeated the order.

"So, you are Special Agent William Fowler." the combiner said.

Fowler's limit of speech was "What in the name of Uncle Sam?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I am Locklon, and as Jack can testify, I've been working with the Autobots since my components crash-landed on this planet, around a week ago."

"Your... components?"

"If my arms were on right now, I would facepalm" Locklon sighed in mock distress, prompting a few chuckles. "I mean my arms, legs and torso" he clarified as Fowler's mouth formed a silent 'Oh'.

"Where are Sparkmaker and Starblazer?" Jack asked.

"Starblazer is in pursuit of MECH. They are headed east towards Utah, with Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead following. Sparkmaker however, is in the warehouse, tending to Arcee's injuries. He's nearly finished, so you can come in and see her if she wakes up. Then I'll reattach him, as this isn't exactly healthy for me." With that, Locklon turned and started to walk back into the ruined warehouse, Jack following right behind him, dragging along Fowler and his mother. As they entered, Locklon asked "How is she, Sparky?"

Sparkmaker looked up. "Stable, barely. I've closed all the open lines and cleaned and smoothed the cut, but that doesn't change the fact that she's unconscious and missing a leg."

"Arcee's _missing a leg!_" Jack yelled in shock, only just catching the last of the conversation as he entered.

"Unfortunately, MECH has it." Sparkmaker replied before transforming back into his arm mode and attaching himself Locklon.

"That's better" the combiner said, rolling the arm around. "Now, I'm going to try to wake her up, so you might want to step back a little."

The three humans did so, while Locklon tapped Arcee very gently between her offlined optics. She stirred, groaning and pushed herself up with the combiner supporting her.

Suddenly her optics opened wide and she looked at the combiner in panic. "Locklon, Airachnid is-"

"-Offlined-"

"-and she has Jack's mom-"

"-who is standing over there-"

"-and Jack-"

"-who is also standing over there-"

"-is out looking for her, and- wait, what?"

"That was a quick realisation. Usually it takes longer."

"Say all that again" Arcee said, shaking her helm in confusion before looking back into the combiner's golden optics.

"Airachnid is offline and Jack and June are safe. Agent Fowler is here too. Look over there." Arcee looked, seeing Jack and his mom and visibly relaxing. She gave a shaky smile, which they all returned, then looked back at Locklon.

"You offlined Airachnid?" She asked.

"I shot her helm off after a 'hasta la vista, baby', but who knows, she might still be online!"

"But a _Terminator _quote, really. I think Sparky's rubbing off on you, and not in a good way."

"You should be a little more grateful to him. After all, he patched you up after MECH sawed your leg off."

"Now I know you're joking."

"Good." He smiled. "Now look down."

She did and her face fell. "Ah."

"Yes, 'ah'. Perhaps next time someone tells you that your missing a limb you'll listen to them?" Locklon suggested, grinning. "Since you can't walk, would you like me to carry you?"

"Fine." Arcee shakily responded.

"Agent Fowler, could you take Jack and June back to their home?" Locklon asked.

"Why can't you spin up your bridge and we'll all go through?" the agent queried.

"I have to take Arcee back to base, and I'm too big for the groundbridge and can't crawl through while holding Arcee, so there's no point in sending one, as it will just waste energon."

"Okay, I'll get us a car or something while you two have a romantic walk under the stars." Fowler joked.

"Technically, there's six of us, and that kinda takes away the romantic part" the combiner replied. "Jack, June, Wheelspin will come and get you first thing tomorrow and bring you to base. We'll see you then."

Nodding to the three humans, Locklon rose and Arcee waved, sitting up on the combiner's servo. Locklon started walking out into the desert beneath a beautiful starlight sky, holding his charge to his chest.

"He reminds me of _The Iron Giant_, doing that_"_ Jack commented, watching the combiner and two-wheeler go.

"He reminds me of Prime" Fowler said.

"I guess I see the resemblance"

"Who's the big one again?" June asked.

"Locklon? He's a combiner made of five bots, built to protect their homeworld." Jack answered.

"And the smaller one, she would be..."

"Arcee, my motorcycle, guardian and Autobot friend." He smiled. The sound of a jet engine made them look up. Starblazer came in low, as if to land, but pulled up and transformed through a graceful flip at the last second, landing next to the three humans.

"Hey Jack. How's it going?"

"Not bad" Jack joked "I got a lot of exercise because of an annoying spider, but a big friend squished it for me."

"Good thing you don't have arachnophobia" the Igniter said, smiling. She turned to the boy's mother and the federal agent. "You two must be June and Fowler. I'm Starblazer. Just so you know Fowler, Optimus and the others have stopped the MECH convoy, who surrendered after they realised they couldn't win. They're waiting for you to send some prisoner transports."

"Erm... hi?" said June. Fowler just nodded excused himself to give some orders and find a car.

"I'm sorry for cutting this greeting short, but I really need to recharge. So do you, come to think of it." The femme paused, looking uncertain. "Organics do recharge at night, don't they?"

"We call it sleep" Jack said, yawning.

"Then I suggest you get some. I'll see both of you at base tomorrow." Starblazer said curtly, before slowly walking out into the desert.

She transformed into her jet mode and blasted off, soaring away into the night. Jack and June watched her go, the terror of the ordeal slowly fading as the stars shone down upon them.


	5. Chapter 5- Recovery and Discovery

**Author's Note: This has been a chapter that I typed up over a few sittings, so it may be a little clunky. This mainly sums up the ending of Crisscross, but the Autobots and Igniters do make an interesting find. Also, since cybertronian time frames never match up across continuities, I'm going by this scale:**  
**Cycle: Amount of time it takes for the current planet to rotate on its axis once.**  
**Orbital Cycle: Amount of time it takes for the current planet to orbit it's star once.**  
**Other timings: Fractions of the times listed above, Eg. a month would be a twelfth of an orbital cycle.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story. Knockout has stolen the rights to Transformers off of Fang and keeps them in a polished display cabinet, so he owns everything else.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Recovery and Discovery**

Jack woke to the sound of an insistent honking from outside the house. He groaned sleepily, then rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 7:30 was too early to get up on a weekend, especially after last night. After Starblazer left, Agent Fowler had pulled up in a black BMW and drove the two Darbys back to their home. Jack fell asleep in the car, but he still remembered the hell he and his mom had been through, courtesy of Airachnid and MECH. He shuddered, thinking of what might have happened if the Igniters hadn't turned up. '_Probably two less humans and one less __Autobot__.'_

The honking had stopped, and Jack turned over and closed his eyes, attempting to catch another hour of sleep. When the knocking started on his window, he jumped out of his skin. Getting out of bed and opening the curtains, intending to yell at whoever was keeping him, he found it was... Wheelspin, except she was human sized.  
Opening the window, Jack asked the obvious question.

"How the hell are you my height?"

"This is a holoform Jack, like Arcee uses when you aren't riding her." Wheelspin explained as she climbed through the window. "In reality, I'm out front waiting for you to get your sorry aft out of your berth. I just look like this because I haven't uploaded a human form."

"Oh, right... what's a berth?"

"This" she said, throwing herself down on the bed.

"You mean the bed. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well, I was using my horn to try and wake you, but that just made everyone else on the street mad, so I decided to come and bang on your window before I got saluted with less than the regular number of fingers."

Jack smirked and shook his head. "No, I mean why are you waiting for me?"

"Well, Arcee usually picks you up, but since she's lost some weight and won't be driving for a while, I came to get you and your mom like Locky said I would last night."

"Right. Did anyone tell you I like to have a lie-in on weekends?"

"Yes, but I thought that it might be better for your mom to meet everyone before Miko and Raf got in, especially Miko, and I also thought that you might want to check in on Arcee first. Now get your mom and let's go."

"How is Arcee, by the way?" Jack yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll only tell you if you start to get on."

"Fine. I'm getting breakfast first though, and I'm not waking Mom. She deserves some sleep after last night."

The teen looked down at his clothes, which were ripped, torn and rather smelly. He pulled off his t-shirt, laying it over a chair. He turned back to the Wheelspin's holoform, which was busy examining a scrambled Rubix cube that Jack had given up on long ago.

"Could you just wait outside my room while I change?" he asked.

"I'm keeping this prisoner while I do" she said, twisting the faces of the cube as she stood.

* * *

When Jack emerged, he saw the solved cube lying on the floor, and no holoform to be found. Walking down the hall and into the kitchen, he found Wheelspin poking around in the cupboards.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, she looked up at him. "Well... I've never been in a human house before... and I wanted to see what it was like in here."

"Right..." Jack shrugged, then pulled a box of cereal from a bottom cupboard. "Pass me a bowl" he said, turning on the kettle.

He sat down at the table after retrieving a spoon and filling his bowl with cornflakes and flicked the TV onto the news. He watched as he ate. A strike at a shopping chain, a small forest fire down up north and a spaceship launch that Wheelspin said was so primitive that a scraplet could do better.

"What were Cybertronian spaceships like?" Jack asked, turning off the kettle and making himself coffee.

"Well you saw ours, the _Genesis V."  
_  
_"_You mean the massive, battered, broken hull of it."

"Pfft. That was just a frigate by Cybertronian standards, even though it was an ugly tub when it flew. For more examples, Wheeljack's _Jackhammer _is barely a shuttle and Megatron's _Nemesis _is a destroyer, and a small one at that due to its... unorthodox creation."

"The _Nemesis_ is a _small_ destroyer?"

"You should see our big ships. They can get several kilometers long."

"_Kilometers__!"  
_  
_"_Yup. They're the impressive ones."

"You ever see any that big?"

"Once. It was a day to remember..." She trailed off, reminiscing.

"How's Arcee doing?"

"She's doing better than expected. Ratchet said that Sparky did an annoyingly good job patching her up. She's on crutches, obviously, and she's off active duty and not able to transform until we can build a replacement limb, which she's very annoyed about."

"Good to know she's up and about. What about MECH, though? Did you manage to catch them?"

"Optimus and the others took down five cars and took 17 prisoners. Silas and Arcee's leg weren't with them, so we think he took a helicopter to transport it."

"At least we got a load of MECH prisoners that we can interrogate."

"Fowler's doing that now."

They heard footsteps in the hallway. "Be quick, I'm getting impatient." Wheelspin said, before deactivating the holoform. Jack heard her animalistic engine rumble outside as his mom entered, already dressed.

"Hey Mom" Jack said.

"Morning Jack."

"Our ride is getting impatient, so it might be a good idea if we get going soon."

"Right."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two Darbys locked up the house and got in the sports car waiting for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has illuminated the seatbelt sign, so please ensure all seatbelts are on, all trays are folded up and all hands are off my steering wheel... thank you." Wheelspin announced as she started off. "The drive from the Darby residence to Autobot base Omega One is expected to take 25 minutes, accounting for traffic, so please relax and enjoy the ride."

Jack smiled. "Since when do you know about pre-flight announcements?"

"Starblazer told me about them."

"Huh." They drove in silence for a few miles. As the base drew into sight on the horizon, Jack said "It's been 20 minutes, and you expect us to reach base in 5 with that distance."

"Yes."

"How?"

To answer, Wheelspin started accelerating aggressively, pushing pedal to the metal. Looking out the windows, the two Darbys saw only blurs, with the mesa that concealed the base rapidly growing larger.

Easing off the gas, the Igniter smugly said "And that, my friends, is speed" as she dipped back down below the speed limit.

As the concealed door opened and Wheelspin passed through, June gasped. Entering the command centre, Wheelspin opened her doors, allowing the two humans to get out. Freed from her passengers, she transformed and rolled her joints around.

"Guys, I'm back, and I am _soooo _stiff!" she said as Optimus, Ratchet and Fang entered the room.

"Mom," Jack said, "meet my science fiction club."

June took in the scene of four massive, extraterrestrial robots and gave a smile, wave and shaky "Hi."

"You told her we were a science fiction club?" Ratchet asked Jack incredulously.

"Sparky makes a science fiction club all on his own."

"Hey, that's not-" Sparkmaker began, then sagged. "Yes, I do, don't I."

Optimus broke in. "As interesting as this revalation is, we have a new member of the human side of the Autobots on Earth, Nurse Darby."

"Please, call me June."

"Very well, June. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are sentient, robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, and we are here on Earth to protect your planet from the threat of the Decepticons."

"Why are they here?"

"Because your planet is rich in energon, a fuel source that we require to function."

As the talk continued, Wheelspin gently prodded Jack, causing him to turn. She then gestured towards the berthrooms and made a C with her fingers. Understanding, Jack slipped away, following the femme to the Igniter's quarters. The doors slid open for them, showing Volley on his berth in tank mode, for some strange reason, Starblazer relaxing on the sofa watching a documentary about the oceans, and Arcee sat next to her, engrossed in IDW's _Last Stand of the Wreckers, _but turned when she heard the doors_._  
_  
"_Hey, Jack. Thanks, Wheelspin."

"Hi Arcee. You doing okay?" he asked, walking over to his partner."

"Honestly, no. Losing a leg does that to you."

"At least you can replace it. I can't regrow my limbs."

"Yeah. Sparky and Ratchet are going to work on replacing my missing leg."

Sitting, Wheelspin commented "Ratchet would replace it exactly as it was before, but I think that Sparky would cram some extra gadgets into it, like a Robocop style pistol holster."

Arcee looked up what she meant on the internet. "Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll have to tell them about it."

"But why wouldn't you just subspace an extra gun?" Starblazer pointed out.

"Subspaces can be denied access to if the bot who uses it is captured."

"Good point."

Wheelspin looked over at the tank on the berth. "Hey, Volley."

His turret moved around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Holofight. Robocop versus Terminator."

"You're on!"

She transformed into her car mode and backed up next to her berth. Then both Igniters activated their holoforms, Wheelspin materialising Robocop, while Volley formed the Terminator.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me!"

"I'm unable to comply with your demand."

Jack looked unnerved and turned to Starblazer as the robot and cyborg began to fight. "Is this normal?"

"The holofight? Yes. I devised it as a training exercise. The advantages were obvious. We kept ourselves combat ready, we didn't cause damage to the ship that needed to be repaired, and we didn't harm each other."

"So, now they use it to perform hypothetical battles between fictional characters?"

"Yes. They often put on 'who would win' scenarios." In the background, various blasts and quotes resounded.

"Looks fun." Arcee decided, laying down the graphic novel as she watched.

Turning back to the battle, Jack and the two femmes saw the T-800 stand over the cyborg, robotic face half showing. "You're terminated." it said, firing a blast from its gun into its opponent's face. Both holoforms disappeared, their owners transforming.

"I smoked you on that, Wheels."

"Yeah, you did."

Starblazer turned off the TV and rose. "Wheelspin, Volley, Optimus has found an energon deposit and has asked me to investigate with him. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Sure thing, Blazer." Wheelspin replied.

"I'm game." Volley shrugged.

"Let's go. See you later Arcee. You too Jack." Starblazer said, as the trio left the room.

The three Igniters entered the command centre. Having finished her conversation with Optimus, Sparkmaker asked June if she wanted to see Jack, as he was headed to the workshop to start work on Arcee's new leg with Ratchet. Accepting the offer, June followed the two mechs down the hallway the three arrivals had come from.

"Optimus, we are ready to depart." Starblazer said.

"Good. As Ratchet has gone to begin the construction of Arcee's limb replacement, Fang will be on groundbridge duty." The dinobot nodded.

"Where is this energon deposit, Optimus?" Volley asked.

"In a desert in the country known as Australia."

"Dry, flat and empty. Perfect for going fast." Wheelspin commented with a smile.

"Fang, activate the groundbridge." Optimus ordered, the yawning vortex materialising on his command. "Transform and roll out!"

"We prefer 'Go in blazing' or 'Light them up', but that works." Volley said as they followed the Prime's lead through the groundbridge.

* * *

The Australian outback was just as Wheelspin had predicted. The only difference to Nevada was the colour of the rock, which was a bright reddish-brown instead of the usual sandy shade.

"How are we supposed to find anything out here?" Volley protested, rotating his turret the whole way around. "It's too flat for there to be an energon deposit."

"Then the deposit must be underground." Wheelspin reasoned. "It stands to reason that if we can't see it, but our sensors can detect it, there is energon here. Or the sensors are broken."

"Then we must find a way to reach the energon, without combusting it." Optimus said.

"Is this deposit directly below us?" Starblazer asked. "If so, then perhaps we can just use the force of our limbs to break through?"

The four of them transformed and started to kick at the ground. They did eventually manage to break through, when Starblazer used her thrusters to gain a suitable height and then cut them, slamming her feet into the ground. The earth collapsed inwards, forming an entrance into a rocky tunnel that was just big enough for Optimus.

"Starblazer, remain on the surface and be on the lookout for Decepticon activity." The Prime ordered, before climbing down into the empty space.

Wheelspin and Volley followed after him as Starblazer transformed and started circling the area.

The trio walked down the crude tunnel, all lights on; their footfalls echoing into the darkness. Trying to lighten the mood, Wheelspin started humming _Together in Electric Dreams_, to which Volley rolled his optics good naturedly, claimed she was way too into music, then joined in. Optimus chuckled. The Igniters were so similar to the younglings he had known in Iacon before the war broke out. _'Before the war?'_ Conflict had been waging between the Autobots and Decepticons for millions of orbital cycles and taken so many lives, that a time before it seemed like a recharging memory.

"Boss, which way do we go?" Volley asked, tearing Optimus away from his thoughts. Three passages split from the main tunnel. Optimus looked at the scanner screen, which displayed the energon signature to be coming from the right. After relaying the information, the three bots went on. The tunnel began to twist, turn and shrink as they walked, forcing them to transform and go on in single file, engine noise reverberating through the caverns. Finally, the bots reached a cavern spacious enough for them to stand in, allowing them transform into their root modes and survey it.

"This is beautiful!" Wheelspin gasped, taking in the scene.

It was indeed. Energon crystals protruded all over the rocky walls and ceiling, creating a shining blue geode around the Cybertronians. The only thing that stood out was a rusting hunk of wires, metal casings and cables around the size of a smart car sitting in the middle of the cavern.

Volley pressed a finger to his audio receptor and opened the comm chanel. "_Ratchet, Sparky, we've found the __energon__ and something that you might be interested in. I don't know what it is, but it looks __Cybertronian__ and very advanced. Blazer, any cons coming our way?"_

Ratchet commed back first, saying "_Understood. We're on our way." _

A groundbridge opened next to the waiting bots as Starblazer responded "_Negative. The skies are clear."_

Ratchet, Sparkmaker, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stepped out of the glowing portal holding various drills and cutters which were quickly dispersed and put to use on the energon crystals. The Prime, medic and triple changer stayed next to the decrepit device.

"Ratchet, Sparkmaker, do you know what this machine is?"

"No, Optimus. I'm a medic, not an engineer." Ratchet replied.

Looking over the heap of rusting parts, Sparkmaker's optics widened. "I studied this intensively before the war. This is one of the most dangerous devices ever created. "

The Star Saber?" Ratchet asked.

"Does it look like a sword?"

"Apex Armour?"

"Really, Ratchet? No."

"Requiem Blaster?"

"We actually have that one in Locklon's subspace, so definitely not."

"Spark extractor? Wait... WHAT?"

"We can talk about the blaster later. This is the Reality Engine, a device that can transverse dimensions when connected to a groundbridge or spacebridge."

"So, this would make a _dimensionbridge _for lack of a better term?" Rachet asked. "I don't see how that's more dangerous than any of the other relics."

"Tell it to the bots who were torn apart by the bridge vortex while testing it."

Optimus looked thoughtful. "Can we use the Reality Engine safely, Sparkmaker?"

"Maaaaaybe" The triple changer replied, drawing the word out. "I could try to repair and complete the device. It would be safer to just destroy it though. Why do you ask?"

"We cannot allow Megatron to take possession of the Reality Engine, as the consequences would spread chaos through the multiverse. Therefore, we must either destroy it, or find a use for it."

"I can't believe that 'spread chaos through the multiverse' is a serious statement." Ratchet said, shaking his helm.

"I'm with you there." Sparkmaker agreed.

Starblazer cut in over the comm. "A _groundbridge__ just opened and we've got incoming __Decepticons__. Mostly __vehicons__, but a few leapers and they're closing in fast."_  
_  
"Understood. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary." _Optimus responded. "Autobots, take what energon you can. Igniters, secure the Reality Engine."

As energon crystals were hurredly cut and ferried through the groundbridge, Optimus, Sparkmaker, Wheelspin and Volley carefully lifted the rusted engine off the ground. It was surprisingly heavy. The four only made significant progress when Fang came through the groundbridge to assist them, the dinobot bearing the brunt of the weight. The five bots entered the swirling vortex as the ground shook and dust showered in the cave. Entering the base, they set down the Reality Engine and hurried back through the groundbridge to help transport the remaining crystals.

Starblazer's voice came over the comm again. "_They found the entrance to the tunnel, I had to engage. The leapers are down, but I've got several __vehicon__ flyers on my sixth. Get that __energon__ quick."  
_  
Sparkmaker ran towards the surface tunnel and commed back saying "_I'm coming up. Everyone else, get what __energon__ you can, then rig a timed explosive to take out the rest. The cons can't have any of it."_

In the cave, the seven remaining bots worked as fast as they could, cutting, collecting, transporting and repeating. They managed to clear out around two thirds of the energon crystals before Sparkmaker commed again.

"_Vehicons have entered the tunnels and the cons bridge has opened again."_ They heard gunfire and various curses in the background. "_New arrivals include Breakdown, Knockout and Soundwave. We're being pushed back."_

Optimus opened the comm channel. "_Starblazer, Sparkmaker, retreat. Ratchet is setting the bomb now."_

The medic was fiddling with the settings of the explosive, creating a thirty second delay.

"Autobots, Igniters, fall back!" Optimus ordered as Ratchet started the countdown and planted the bomb on the floor.

The bots ran through the groundbridge and back to base as the numbers on the timer rapidly ticked towards zero. Running over to the console, Ratchet quickly closed the groundbridge and vented deeply.

"That was something I never want to do again." He proclaimed to wide agreement.

The four humans entered the command centre followed by Arcee, who was still learning how to use crutches properly.

"What's going on?" Miko asked, looking up at the bots.

"Energon retrieval." Wheelspin replied, sitting down and resting her helm against a wall.

The comm line crackled, Sparkmaker saying. "_Can someone send us a bridge? Soundwave and his little friend are all over us!"_

_"Understood" _Ratchet called back. "_Groundbridge coming now!"_

* * *

The two Igniters were having a hard time. Soundwave and Laserbeak were pursuing them doggedly, following every twist and turn Starblazer and Sparkmaker made.

Dodging a blast, Starblazer said "We can either land and fight, or fly like hell. Which do you prefer?"

Performing a loop, her brother replied "Flying like hell sounds good. We can easily outrun him."

"Agreed."

The bots levelled out and accelerated, breaking the sound barrier in seconds. Soundwave was left in the dust. Did he really expect that a predator drone could outrun a Super Hornet or Lightning II? They flew for a few miles, when below them a groundbridge opened.

"_Groundbridge open and waiting"_ Ratchet said.

The two bots transformed, landed, and quickly ran through the portal which dissolved behind them. Entering base, they saw a large heap of energon crystals and the Reality Engine to one side while everyone else was taking a break on the other.

"How much energon did we get?" Starblazer asked.

"Enough for a quarter of an orbital cycle at least" Optimus replied. "Good work everyone. After we transport these crystals into our refiner and move the Reality Engine into the workshop, you are dismissed for the rest of the cycle."

Ragged cheering broke out as the Cybertronians began to move the glowing crystals out of the command centre. When they had finished the job, Sparkmaker, Optimus, Bulkhead and Fang lifted up the Reality Engine and slowly moved it to the workshop.

Placing it on a workbench, Sparkmaker picked up a datapad and read off "To do: build replacement leg for Arcee." He then typed on "Build groundbridge, then repair and install Reality Engine." As the others left, he set down the datapad and stretched, popping a few pistons while loosening up. "By the way, someone send down Arcee. I need to take a scan of her existing leg to make sure that the new limb will work properly."

Optimus turned, nodded then walked out. Sparkmaker sighed and looked over at the project he was working on before MECH and the Reality Engine had kicked his schedule into the gutter. Not that he minded helping a friend or working on his favourite device, despite its high offline count. The cybertronian sized La-Z-Boy would just have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6- Metal Repulsion

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Metal Repulsion**

Volley onlined to a crash from the workshop across the hall and lot of cursing. What had Sparkmaker blown up now? He groaned and started to get up before realising he had recharged in tank mode… again. It wasn't exactly annoying, as he preferred his alt mode to his root mode, but he felt _really_ cramped in places he didn't even know he had. Recharging in tank mode had other disadvantages too. Ratchet had once assumed Volley was ignoring him and had thrown a wrench at him. The shock of the wrench caused him to spontaneously fire, the shell (thankfully only an explosive one, not an antimatter warhead) barely sailing past June's parked car and blowing up part of a wall.

He sighed at the memory, started his engine, and rolled off his berth and onto the floor, metal treads sparking and squeaking. Volley turned his turret towards the door, Sparkmaker mixing and matching cybertronian and earthly profanities. That was good… in a way. On the one hand, he wasn't screaming in pain. On the other, for that much swearing, something serious must have gone down. Rolling out of the berthroom, he almost ran over Bulkhead in the corridor.

"Whoa!" the wrecker said, jumping back in surprise.

"Sorry, Bulkhead." The tank replied, rotating his barrel to look at the big, green bot.

"It's okay- hey, don't point that at me! Especially not after the thing with Ratchet and June's car." The offending object moved back to face forward.

"It's just to help people to see where I'm looking, no offence meant."

"You heard Sparky?" Bulkhead asked. More sounds of cursing came from the workshop, now with the added fun of tool throwing!

"It's hard not to with that racket." Volley sighed again. "He just gets really riled up when his stuff doesn't work. Go back to the command centre, I'll handle this." After Bulkhead turned and left, Volley jolted forward and entered the workshop.

Sparkmaker was sitting against a workbench, helm in his servos, venting deeply.

Volley peeked out from behind another bench. "Bro… you okay?" A hammer came sailing towards him, which he dodged by transforming. "Jeez, _Thor_. By the way, your magic mallet missed. Care to tell me why you're so stressed?"

Sparkmaker said nothing, but his hands fell and he looked Volley in the optics.

"You've got Arcee's new leg nearly finished, and you're not working on your weird chair, so it must be the Reality Engine, right?"

More silence from Sparkmaker, accompanied by a nod.

"Care to tell me why?"

He shook his helm.

Volley thought, then came up with a plan. "Okay, If you're this angry, then you need to step back. Let's go ask Ratchet for a mission or something, okay?"

A small voice replied "Okay."

"Good. By the way, you and Ratchet need to have a competition of who can throw tools the best."

Sparkmaker smiled as Volley helped him up. "I wouldn't Volley, he's not got the nickname 'Hatchet' for nothing."

The two mechs walked out of the room and down the hallway to the command centre, a small robotic arm on six wheels tidying up the tools and components on the floor.  
As they walked, through unspoken agreement, they both began humming _Eye of the Tiger_. Wheelspin's love of Earth's music had been contagious through the Igniters, possibly through Locklon's influence.

Entering the command centre, the two Igniters saw Arcee (still on crutches), Ratchet (still grumpy), Jack and June and caught part of a conversation involving Optimus, a scouting mission and something called 'heels'.

Quick on the uptake, as Volley passed the two humans, he said "You're insinuating human and cybertronian interfacing? First off, impossible. Secondly, that's absolutely fragging disgusting! Thirdly, it's so disturbing, it's going to start cycling in my processor when I defrag."

That only made the moment a gajillion times more awkward as everyone stared at June in horror.

"Ratchet, do you have a field mission for us?" He added on quietly "Sparky needs to blow of some energon."

The medic looked at him thoughtfully. "Not at the moment, Volley. Though I will keep you posted if anything comes up." A bleeping came from the console, making the medic turn back to the screens.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll let you work."

Sparkmaker looked down at the two humans. "How are you, Jack?"

"Not bad, apart from death from embarrassment."

"And you June, apart from having a… thing for Optimus?"

She turned red and looked away. "Um, fine… Is a 'cycling in my processor' equivalent to a dream?"

Sparkmaker looked at Volley. "Yeah, but he's joking about that. I think. The first two though, he is absolutely right about and nobody shall ever speak of this moment again.

Are we clear?" A chorus of 'yeses' broke out from all present.

After everyone trailed off to their own thoughts, Jack looked up at the triple changer. "Sparkmaker, you know how in Fall of Cybertron, everyone has a shield?"

"Yes, why?"

"Couldn't you make something like that for the bots?"

"Energon shields have been a thing since The Thirteen, Jack." Arcee said.

"But I've never seen anything like that on you guys."

"You have, but you haven't realised it." Sparkmaker replied. "Take Vehicons. You've seen us pump three or four blasts into them without any effect, right?"

"Yeah."

"But the next shot goes straight through them, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but how does that relate to-"

"That is because their energon shield has been depleted and needs to recharge." Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth made a silent 'O' in acknowledgement.

As Bulkhead drove in with Raf and Miko, Ratchet up at looked at Volley from the console. "Volley, Sparkmaker, I need you two in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance."

Volley put a finger to his audio receptor. "Then I'm calling the team. We haven't had a full Igniter mission yet, so today will be our first." At Ratchet's nod, he opened a comm channel and continued. "_Guys, command centre. It's time to go in blazing!_"

Various cheers resounded as the Wheelspin, Fang and Starblazer made their way to the groundbridge.

June looked confused. "I don't understand. What's an Igniter?"

Volley looked down. "My siblings and myself are independent from the Autobots and Decepticons, though we have allied ourselves with the former. Our mission is to protect and restore Cybertron, which I'm sure you're aware of. We are also a combiner team, like the Protectobots or Constructicons, so we also have a unit name, the Igniters. As to why that's our name, to restore Cybertron, we have to reactivate, or ignite the core- Primus, and the Well of All Sparks to ensure that Energon is resupplied and sparklings are created to populate our world."

"What's a sparkling?" June asked. By now, the other Igniters had arrived and were raring to go, as was Volley.

As Ratchet opened the groundbridge, the tank replied "Ratchet is more experienced to explain that, June." Then he walked after his team through the green vortex, which closed behind them.

* * *

"Not another desert." Wheelspin groaned as they saw where they were.

"I would also prefer a change in scenery Sis, but this is where the magnetic disturbances are located." Volley said.

"Magnetic disturbances?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Something got Ratchet's spider senses tingling and we volunteered to check it out" Sparkmaker explained.

"Understood." Starblazer said. "Wheelspin, take the left flank. Volley, the right. I'll take point. Fang, you're on rear guard. Sparkmaker, watch the skies."

The triple changer transformed and jetted upwards as the other Igniters obeyed their temporary leader. Volley climbed over a few boulders, making sure to keep at least one of the others in sight. Getting lost would not help the mission. Reaching a clear area, he heard the smashing of metal through rock and laboured grunts of effort. It was not one of the Igniters. The others would have commed in if they discovered anything. Peeking around the boulder he saw a tall, dark blue cybertronian lifting a device out of some rubble.

"Megatron's gonna love this." The Decepticon said, holding up the device as he turned.

Noticing the patch over where an optic should be, Volley assumed that this must be Breakdown, the victim of MECH's experiments on cybertronians.

Volley commed the others. "_Igniters, I have optics on Breakdown. He's got __some kind of device__ that must be emitting the magnetic flux."  
_  
_"I see him too. Does everyone have a vantage point?"_ Starblazer asked. Wheelspin and Sparkmaker gave tense agreements.

"Light him up!" Their leader yelled as they burst into the clearing from left, right, centre and above.

Those who could changed their servos into basters and began shooting at Breakdown, who turned in confusion, then panic. Tanking the first few shots, the Decepticon activated the device, forming a glowing energy field around his servo accompanied by an ominous hum. The energy field increased in size, enveloping all the Igniters and pulling them towards each other.

"We're being attracted to each other!" Wheelspin yelled in fright.

"Then let's do it our way!" Volley replied.

Understanding what he meant, the bots shifted into their combined modes, Starblazer and Sparkmaker attaching to Fang and pulling Wheelspin and Volley into their correct alignments. Realising his mistake, Breakdown deactivated the field and began fiddling with the settings. He was far too slow. Locklon fully formed and grabbed the blue con around the waist, lifting him up and looking him in the optic.

"Megatron told me about you." Breakdown said, voice unwavering. The mech definitely had big bearings.

"Did he?" Locklon asked in interest. "How is he after our last encounter?"

"He has 97 dents, 17 Energon line ruptures, damaged T-cog and spark casing and is still fragging mad."

Locklon smirked. "I'm glad he still remembers me, it's very kind of him." Breakdown scowled back. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to take that device or offline you in the process, so you can either choose the easy way, or-"

Breakdown thumbed a switch on the device, a magnetic field forcing Locklon's fingers apart.

"I'll take the hard way!" the blue con announced as he fell to the ground.

He hurriedly began backing up and changing settings as the combiner advanced. As Locklon was about to take hold of him again, Breakdown activated the device, freezing the combiner in place. Locklon growled in frustration and glared at the con as the magnetic field lifted him off the ground.

Musing over the situation, Breakdown noticed something on the side of the device. "What's this switch do?"

Locklon's limbs were forced outwards by the various fields acting on him, the combiner desperately trying to reassert control. Then the pushing started. From his torso, a new field began pulsing outwards and began to tear Locklon apart. The combiner roared in pain as the pushing intensified, forcing his components apart. Breakdown was trying to disassemble him!

Improper assembly or separation could seriously damage a combiner and its team, both mentally and physically. In Locklon's case, mental damage was less likely because of his stable CPU, but physical damage was still a serious threat. They needed to decombine- _fast_. Unfortunately, separation was the one glitch the Igniters suffered from, as Sparkmaker didn't have enough time to figure it out. The night he had fought Airachnid, Locklon _had _disengaged two of his limbs, but only by sheer luck, and the decombination went no further until much later. Locklon would only fully separate at random intervals, and this wasn't one of them, no matter how hard he tried. His pain redoubled as his arms and legs were wrenched in different directions, Breakdown laughing at the power at his disposal. Combination joints squealed in protest as magnetism slowly clawed the combiner apart. Finally, Locklon was wrenched apart with a howl of anger and agony, electricity sparking from the combination joints and components. The torture was so intense that they were all forced into stasis.

Volley onlined minutes later, still in leg mode, residual shocks still coursing through his frame. He didn't have any sensors operational, except for those that relayed touch. He tried to transform and move around, only for his T-Cog to make a small wheeze, then make a 'KRANK' sound. His motors didn't respond at all. Frag. Panicking slightly, he somehow managed to open his comm.

_"RATCHET!" _he yelled, slightly hysterically.

"_Calm down and tell me what's happened."  
_  
Volley managed to vent deeply, slowing his sparkbeat to normal levels. _"Breakdown found the thing that caused the anomalies. We combined, then got magnetically wrenched apart, which slagging hurt. I can't see, hear, move or transform and he's probably getting away."_  
_  
"Understood. Everyone's on their way, but you were magnetised?"_  
_  
"Yes. Breakdown had found this thing that let him control magnetic fields. Do you know what it is?"_  
_  
"A polarity __gauntlet__. A deceptively simple, but diabolical creation."_ Silence fell. Then Volley felt something lift him up.

"_Argh! Someone's got me! Help!"_  
_  
"Stay calm Volley, It's only me. We are bringing you all back to base." Optimus said over the comm._  
_  
"Oh. Thanks, Boss."_  
_  
"You're most welcome."_  
_  
"Ratchet, are any of the others conscious?"_  
_  
"No. They're in forced recharge."_ The medic responded.

"_Is there any positive here? WOAH, was that the __groundbridge__?"__  
__  
"__Yes,__ to both questions. The good news is that __the__ gauntlet hasn't travelled far, so we still have an opportunity to retrieve it."_

_"Everyone, if you can't retrieve the gauntlet, then destroy it. If the cons get their servos on it, Locklon will be out of action for good. We're not gonna combine just to get pulled apart."_

_Bumblebee whirred over the comm. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that you'll be able to pull yourself together!"_

_"Thanks Bee."_

Silence fell again. Only being able to communicate through the comm was really annoying and being blind and deaf was worse. Trying to access any other functions, Volley found that he could access his chronometer, debug his code and run a diagnostic. Choosing the last option as the most useful, he began to run the system checks.  
**Energon levels: 76%**  
**Frame integrity: 89%**  
**T-cog status: Damaged- Alt mode and combined modes only.**  
**Current mode: Combined**  
**Optics: Operational- Offline**  
**Auditory sensors: Operational- Offline**  
**Olfactory receptors: Operational- Offline**  
**Sensory plating: Operational- Functioning**  
**Motor controls: Damaged- Functioning at 37% capacity**  
**Gyroscope: Operational- Functioning**  
**Comm systems: Operational- Functioning**  
So, a slightly busted T-cog and limbs, but if he could transform into his tank mode, he should be able to see and hear.

"_Ratchet, you there?"  
_  
_"Yes, Volley."_

_"Where are you?" _

A finger prodded his side. _"Oh, right. I'm sending you my diagnostic data and I'm going to try transforming to my alt mode."_

_"Understood."_

Ratchet replied._ "Be careful, the effects of the gauntlet may have caused internal damage."_After sending the data, Volley very slowly began his transformation sequence. The foot folded back into the front of a tank and the combination port disappeared. Suddenly, light and noise besieged his sensors. Then everything came into focus, showing the medbay. Volley could see the other Igniters lay on medical berths in their combined modes and Ratchet and Arcee staring at him, concern on their faces.

"Hey Ratchet, Arcee. How are the others?"

Glancing at a display in his arm, the medic replied "They are still functioning, though they are in temporary stasis."

"Any damage?"

"Only dents and some deformities at combination ports, unlike yourself. Your diagnostic reported that your T-cog and most of your motors are not functioning."

Volley paused before speaking again. "So I'm the one with the most damage, yet I online first? That doesn't make any sense." Arcee chuckled and Ratchet nodded. "Can you fix me up?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" the medic asked grumpily. He walked over to a cabinet and started to pull out tools and medical equipment as the Igniter sat on the berth.

"What did the kids say when we were brought back?" Volley asked. "I expect that Miko had some mocking remark."

"She said that you must have got floored, since you were '_armless_" Arcee said, grinning.

"Miko needs better material." the tank groaned.

Ratchet came back over, dumping his supplies on the side of the berth. "Arcee, I need you on groundbridge duty for when the others return."

Ratchet began pulling off an armour panel to expose various motors, energon lines and circuits. The two-wheeler nodded and left as Ratchet stared at Volley's internal mechanisms.

"Your systems are unlike any I've seen before."

"Is that bad? I imagine that Sparkmaker would take offence of you criticising his work."

"No, no, it's just annoying to fix."

"Would blueprints help?" the Igniter asked, sending his frame specifications to the medic.

After analysing the plans Ratchet said "I can work with these."

"Here are the others' too." Volley added, sending four more files to Ratchet's CPU.

The medic nodded and said "This will go fastest if you do exactly as I say."

It was late afternoon before Ratchet had finished all of Volley's repairs. The other Igniters had woken a couple of hours after Volley and transformed into their bot modes. Upon asking whether Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had retrieved the polarity gauntlet, the bots in question entered medbay, Bulkhead holding up a twisted and deformed gauntlet. Optimus and Bumblebee were in a less fortunate position, the scout magnetically grafted to the Prime's back, legs dangling in the air. This promoted a lot of jokes for Bumblebee to "stop hanging around", though he did concede that his situation was better off than that of the Igniters. Being ripped apart wasn't something they were anxious to experience again.

When Ratchet was asked how to unhitch the two bots, he said that the magnetic charge should wear off in a few days. It would also be 'a few days' until Volley was fully functional and could be released for active duty, though he could now move around and transform thanks to Ratchet. While the medic was fixing Volley, Sparkmaker had began work on the others' combination ports, which had been heavily damaged due to their involuntary separation. The Igniters who weren't being serviced had started pounding out dings and dents on each other, slowly bringing the team back to full functionality.

Volley had been released from medbay in the evening after Ratchet was sure that everything was working as it should. He was still under the watchful eye of the medic, who threatened to "shove a wrench up your aft" if he injured himself again. Walking into the command centre, Volley found everyone in a circle around Optimus and Bumblebee.

Seizing the opportunity, the Igniter yelled "TUG OF WAR!" and grabbed Bumblebee's arms.

Sparkmaker grinned and took Optimus's servos in his own. The two Igniters then began to try and pull the two magnetised bots apart, the others breaking into smiles and taking a side. Volley, Bulkhead and Wheelspin pulled Bumblebee, while Sparkmaker, Fang and Ratchet pulled Optimus, everyone except the Prime laughing, though he did have a smile on his face. Slowly but surely, Optimus and Bumblebee began to be forced apart, the combined strength of six bots overcoming the magnetic attraction. Suddenly, the two bots jumped apart, the release causing everyone to stagger backwards, before falling to the floor.

Cheers rang out from the four humans and Bumblebee bleeped a "_T__hanks_" as he sat up.

Ratchet pushed himself to his feet. "Now, you should still be magnetised, so you need to stay away from each other until the residual charge dissipates."

"_Okay Ratchet, we all know that we don't want a repeat of today."_ The yellow bot said as he stood, making sure to keep his distance from Optimus.

"Will the charge dissipate by morning?" Optimus asked.

"My previous verdict still stands. The charge will fully dissipate in a few days. Until then, avoid each other if you know what's good for you."

Volley trudged back to the Igniter's berthrooms. Today was an… eventful day to say the least, and he needed a good recharge. Yawning, he walked through the sliding doors and into his shared quarters. As he slid onto his berth, he remembered there was something to reflect on from today. Next time he saw Breakdown, he would pound the con into scrap.


	7. Chapter 7- Smackdown

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to another chapter! This takes place in 'One Shall Fall' as shall the next. Getting to the climax of season one is really exciting to write, and I hope you enjoy reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Smackdown**

"And it was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."

Around a month had passed since the incident with the Polarity Gauntlet. During that time, the notable events included Jack, Miko, Arcee and Bulkhead having a disastrous mission to an energon mine involving Megatron and Starscream, Wheelspin absorbing an incomplete formula for synthetic energon which almost devoured her processor, Sparkmaker building a functional groundbridge for the Reality Engine after realising that he only needed the navigation module of it, and Ratchet overcharging himself on said synthetic energon and taken on half the Decepticon army and most of his colleagues in what could be described as a drunken rage.

"Great monologue, Optimus. Did you take public speaking classes during your time in Iacon?" Wheelspin called, hanging upside down from a beam overlooking the command centre.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked, looking over at Optimus from the dormant groundbridge.

Sparkmaker and Ratchet had finally built and attached her replacement limb, complete with Robocop-style pistol holster that contained a miniaturised, hand-held path blaster. Unfortunately, due to a paint shortage, the leg remained a chromed silver colour.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, after all." Ratchet replied, still a little miffed about the synth-en incident.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead said, waving a dismissing servo.

"Same here" said Sparkmaker. "Planetary alignments only cause catastrophic incidents in movies and games, like _Tomb Raider_."

Starblazer looked sceptical. Surely her brother wasn't this this dense. "Since you're the only one here apart from Optimus who has actually met Primus, my half-creator, in person, you of all bots should take this seriously. Besides, why would the creator of our species allow this warning to be written in his covenant if it wasn't to be taken seriously?" Sparkmaker put a servo to his chin, thinking it out.

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet" Ratchet said "But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons-"

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here…" Optimus interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead said. "We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought. Why all the ominous rumblings now?"

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us." The Prime replied, looking at a screen displaying the Solar System and beyond.

"And it would seem its end point… is Earth." Ratchet said.

"Woo... be afraid!" Wheelspin said, trying to imitate a zombie and ghost at the same time.

"Crazy coincidence… right?" Bulkhead said.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee and Starblazer asked at the same time.

"A few days, at most." Ratchet replied gravely.

"Oh, joy."

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus said in an even more serious tone.

"Megatron, big whoop." Wheelspin said. She gracefully flipped down to the floor. "The question is, what is Emperor Buckethead planning?"

Later, Starblazer was sat in the Igniters quarters with Jack, Miko and Raf, watching Miko play _Need for Speed_ while the two boys browsed conspiracy sites for pictures of Cybertronians on Raf's laptop, which had long since been upgraded by Sparkmaker with extra processing power and memory.

Jack looked at the screen. "No, no, kid in a costume, no, balloon, no, no, hold it!"

Starblazer looked over. "Is that Bumblebee and Wheelspin?" She spotted a familiar red Aston Martin in the background. "And KNOCKOUT?" The children looked up at her enraged face. "Where was this taken?"

Raf looked at the description. "It says... Las Vegas Motor Speedway."

"Send me the photo, then scrub it." Starblazer ordered. Raf nodded as she stood and Wheelspin and Bumblebee entered the room. "Ah, just the two bots I'm looking for." She said, her face a calm mask.

"_Why are you looking for us?"_ Bumblebee asked, slightly nervous.

"I need to talk to you… about Las Vegas." Their optics widened.

"RUN!" Wheelspin said as Starblazer started towards them, fast.

She and Bumblebee sprinted out the doors, Starblazer hot on their heels while yelling at them. "YOU DO NOT JUST GO AND USE A HUMAN RACETRACK FOR YOUR OWN CONVENIENCE! ESPECIALLY WITH A DECEPTICON! YOU WERE SEEN _AND_ CAUGHT ON CAMERA AND IF HE ATTACKED YOU, YOU'D BE ALL OVER THE NEWS- EXACTLY WHAT WE DON'T WANT FROM _ROBOTS IN DISGUISE_!"

Running down the corridor, she would have said more, except the two bots transformed and raced through the command centre into the surface tunnel. Her optics flicked towards the bot sized lift. No, they would come back in time. She could chew them out then.

"Starblazer, what was that about?" Optimus asked, coming over to the seeker.

"Wheelspin and Bumblebee, Optimus. Raf found an image on one of the conspiracy websites showing them racing on a circuit. With Knockout."

"Was he racing with them, or attacking them?" She sent him the photo. "Ah. Probably a mix."

The comm line bleeped, Volley answering the call. "_Prime!_" No doubt who that could be.

"Hey Fowler, how's it going?" The tank answered.

"_I haven't seen you before, __are you new or something?_" The special agent asked.

"Last time you saw me, I was a leg." Volley turned to look at Optimus and Starblazer. "Optimus, it's your number one fan, you wanna come say hello?" The two bots walked over to Volley, coming into the frame of the monitor's webcam.

"There you are, good. Those tech heists my department's been tracking- we figured it was MECH, on account of their stealth tactics, until moments ago when a security feed at the Large Hadron Collider captured this:" Another monitor popped up displaying the Decepticon third in command.

"Soundwave." Volley said.

Fowler continued. "The con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything we've confirmed stolen to date."

Another monitor displayed a list labelled TOP SECRET.

By now, Ratchet had joined them and began to read off the items. "Plasma injector, Neutron shield, Tesseract?"

Volley jumped to the obvious reference and started whistling the _Avengers_ theme.

Ratchet ignored him. "There is only one thing missing if they are attempting to build… a new space bridge."

"And what would that be?" Fowler asked.

"A power source." Optimus replied.

"I'll have all possible locations notified" The special agent said, the link cutting out.

"Well that's just great." Starblazer said, turning to Optimus. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We ensure that everyone knows of both the coming of the prophecy, and the Deceptions' new spacebridge." The Prime said simply, walking off into the depths of the base.

Starblazer watched Optimus go before walking over to the elevator and pressing the UP button. If times of chaos and hardship were coming, extra aerial patrols couldn't hurt. Clanking upwards, the lift began its long journey to the top of the mesa containing the base, giving her a chance to mull over the prophecy. A world forged from chaos… definitely Earth, considering the history of humanity and the events that had transpired since the Autobots and Decepticons had arrived on the planet. The weak shall perish… not good. Would this refer to humanity? They were much more fragile than cybertronians, and could offline much easier.

The lift grinded to a stop on top of the base, revealing the morning desert. Surprisingly, Arcee was also up top, looking out over the desert next to a tall pile of stones. No, not a pile of stones, a cairn, a grave marker. The seeker slowly walked over to the two wheeler and the two femmes watched the sun rise.

Starblazer broke the silence. "You've got to hand it to Earth, it's got great sunrises."

Arcee nodded. "I only wish he was here to see it."

Starblazer looked over at the cairn again. "I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it."

The two wheeler took a shaky vent and started explaining, voice racked with emotion and optics focused on the horizon. "His name was Cliffjumper. He was my partner… before he was offlined by cons while scouting. We don't know who did the deed, but… that wasn't the worst of it. We found what was… left of him in a Decepticon mine, covered in dark energon. He was practically leaking it… and we both know what that stuff does to those who are… no longer with us. The mine blew in the battle, and… then he was gone."

Starblazer laid a comforting servo on the smaller femme's shoulder. "He must have been quite the mech."

"He was." Arcee said, lowering her optics. Cybertronians couldn't actually cry, but the smaller bot looked close to it.

"Were you two close?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking of, we were just good friends. He got me through the loss of my previous partner, Tailgate. He was offlined too… by Airachnid."

Starblazer had heard about Tailgate. He was a proficient warrior who preferred sniper rifles to standard blasters. She hadn't known him personally, but she had once seen him in Iacon before the war. During a skirmish in Tarn, he and Arcee had been captured by Decepticons and interrogated for information. Arcee had escaped with the help of Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, but not before Tailgate had been offlined in front of her optics by Airachnid, who, as they all knew, had been offlined by Locklon.

"I'm glad that we could avenge Tailgate." Starblazer said. "And… I'm sorry about Cliffjumper." Arcee just nodded, both grateful and upset. "Do you want to go on patrol with me?" the seeker asked, realising that leaving the two-wheeler by herself wouldn't exactly be the best plan.

"But you aren't scheduled for patrol."

"Well, with despair and destruction on the way, being extra secure can't hurt, can it?"

"I... guess so. Just let me get to ground level and we'll go together." Arcee headed to the lift and prodded the console. The platform slowly lowered, a concealed door sliding into place to hide the shaft.

* * *

It wasn't long before Starblazer saw Arcee motor out of base, holoform activated. The seeker leaped off the top of the mesa, air whistling past her helm as she plummeted towards the ground. Transforming at the last second, she pulled up hard and rocketed into the sky. Levelling out at around four kilometres up, Starblazer saw Arcee far below.

Over the comm the two-wheeler said "_You got any particular place you want to check over, or should we just do a general sweep?"_

"_I was thinking the forests west of Jasper. According to the logs, no-one has gone through this section for a while, so I thought we could check it out."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

They journeyed in silence for a few minutes before Starblazer spoke again. _"Did you hear about what Wheelspin and Bumblebee have been doing?"_

_"No, what?"_

_"Racing, on a human circuit."_

_"Well, they're in deep scrap."_

_"Yes, and that's not the worst of it."_

_"Oh?"_

_"The only reason that I found out is because a photo of them was posted on one of those conspiracy websites Raf patrols. I'll send you it."_

There was a pause as the file was transmitted and Arcee analysed it.

_"In the background, is that Knockout?"_

_"I believe so."_

_"Then they're definitely going to be scrapped."_

Silence fell again until sudden blips announced themselves on Starblazer's scanner.

"_Arcee, I have multiple Decepticon signals and another, registered as a friendly, three kilometres ahead, do you see them?"_

_"Yes. We need to find that friendly signal before the cons do."_

_"Starblazer to base, do you read? I have multiple con signals and an unidentified friendly ahead."  
_

Bulkhead picked up the call. "_I read you. Reinforcements standing by if you need us."_

_"Thanks, Bulk."  
_

* * *

Jetting towards the signals, Starblazer saw that she was being trailed by a brown MiG-31 and two vehicon fliers. Before her, a grey Apache helicopter hovered over the trees, as if looking for something as a sandy coloured Humvee rolled down the road towards Arcee. A green K2 Black Panther tank and a MIM-104 Patriot missile launcher ventured in the other direction. Obviously these were all Decepticons, as the friendly was nowhere to be seen. Starblazer relayed the information back to base. Ratchet and Optimus had joined Bulkhead by now and theorised that as the presence of a combiner was a severe danger to his troops, Megatron had called in reinforcements.

Starblazer considered the situation. "_Ratchet, could you bridge everyone here? If these cons are looking for a fight with us, then we shall oblige."_

_"Where do you want it?" _

The medic replied._  
_  
Arcee spoke. _"Ratchet, I'm in a suitable location, ready for a bridge."_

_"Sending it now."_

_"Who's coming?" _

Starblazer asked.

"_Wheelspin and Bumblebee just got back, so everyone except me."  
_  
The MiG-31 fired a missile and the seeker banked hard to avoid it. _"Sparky, I need you up here. The cons are onto me."_

She heard thrusters fire and a black, red and white jet soared towards the fliers behind her and opened fire, X-18 Scrapmaker rounds tearing through the two vehicons. On the ground, the Humvee, K2 tank and MIM-104 turned back toward each other, probably intending to regroup before they were overrun. The Apache also turned towards its allies, as did MiG-31 after firing two missiles each at Sparkmaker and Starblazer. The two Igniters deployed their flares, causing the projectiles to explode harmlessly behind them. Turning their attention back to the cons, they saw them moving as a unit towards a large, empty clearing. Starblazer dived towards the other Igniters and Autobots, Sparkmaker following. The duo transformed into their root modes and landed next to their comrades who were in their alt modes, except for Fang.

After they told Optimus what they had seen, the Prime took charge. "Arcee, Bumblebee, scout the area for the Autobot sending out the signal. The rest of us will engage the Decepticons on the ground."

Optimus started off, the others carrying out their respective orders. Sparkmaker transformed into his ground mode while Starblazer and Fang ran after them in their root modes.

Reaching the clearing and transforming into their root modes, they found the five decepticons waiting for them, weapons out.

The leader of the five yelled "Open fire!" and all hell broke loose.

Bullets, lasers, missiles and insults shot through the air as both sides weaved and dodged through the maelstrom.

"Are these guys Decepticon special forces or something?" Bulkhead yelled over the noise.

'_Special forces?' _Starblazer thought. _'Oh, no… not them.'  
_  
The squad leader yelled an order that was almost lost in the noise. "Enough of this! Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!"

Sparkmaker yelled back "Igniters, combine into Locklon!"

The two teams broke into their combination sequences, Optimus and Bulkhead retreating, and for good reason. Fights between combiners often levelled sections of cities back on Cybertron, so other bots tended to get out of the way or suffer the consequences.

"Bruticus online, ready for action!"

"Neural handshake strong and holding, mega-thrusters are go! I'm ready to send you to the scrapyard, Bruticus!"

"This is not the time for quotes!" Starblazer yelled.

"No, we need our own battle cry!" Wheelspin said as the two combiners charged each other.

"This is not the time for discussing that either!"

Locklon and Bruticus rammed together, sparks flying.

"Bruticus will destroy you!" the enemy combiner yelled as he threw a punch at Locklon's chest, which he dodged.

"Not likely!"

Locklon caught the next punch, then landed a roundhouse kick on Bruticus's helm. Bruticus staggered back from the impact, allowing Locklon to follow up with two punches. Metal screeched against metal as the punches fell, Bruticus retaliating with a savage uppercut. Locklon fell backwards, crashing to the ground with a grunt.

"DIE!" Bruticus yelled, un-subspacing a massive blaster and firing it at the fallen combiner.

Locklon rolled to the side, the laser bolt hitting the ground and exploding, showering him with dirt.

"Upping the stakes, are we?" Locklon said, transforming his left servo into his enlarged Path Blaster and opening fire.

Bruticus managed to dodge the first shot, but got hit by the second and third blasts in the torso. Deploying the Apache's rotors as a shield, the Decepticon combiner blocked all subsequent shots and slowly advanced, chuckling. Reaching into his subspace with his right servo, Locklon pulled out a long silver tube. Thumbing the button, a blue energy blade snapped into existence with a loud fizz.

"You really made one of those?" Bulkhead asked incredulously, identifying the weapon.

Pulling the lightsaber into a 'ready' stance, Locklon said "Bruticus, if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Don't make me have to offline you."

"RARGH!" Bruticus charged, spinning shield in front of him.

Locklon rolled to the left, then thrust the lightsaber to his right. Bruticus was going too fast to stop and passed right through the blue energy blade before coming to a stop behind the Igniter. Slowly, his torso slid down a molten, slightly slanted line and fell from his waist to the forest floor. Deactivating the lightsaber and returning it to his subspace and reverting his Path Blaster to a servo, Locklon slowly walked away from his fallen opponent.

"Till all are one, Bruticus" he said softly, as the heat of the cut ignited the energon in the Decepticon's fuel lines, creating an explosion that decimated the downed bot and formed a sizeable crater in the dirt.

Locklon walked over to Optimus and Bulkhead, helm held low.

"Have Arcee or Bumblebee called in with that new Autobot yet?" the combiner asked in a monotone.

"No, Locklon." Optimus replied.

Bulkhead just stood with his mouth open, staring at the combiner. "That was…" he said in amazement.

"I don't want to talk about it." Locklon said, his voice thick with emotion.

Bulkhead was a combination of awed and confused. "But you just…"

The combiner looked at him, golden optics meeting blue. "Drop it Bulk. Please."

Optimus seemed to pick up on Locklon's distress. "We still need to find the Autobot here. Bulkhead, join Arcee and Bumblebee. I will search with Locklon."

Bulkhead nodded, still a little confused, then transformed and drove off to find the others.

"Locklon, you are troubled after your battle with Bruticus. May I ask you why?"

The combiner looked back at the blast crater, then back at Optimus. "Not now" he said. "I'll tell you later, when I have the strength to talk about it."

Optimus nodded up at him in understanding.

Bumblebee beeped over the comm "_Guys, we've found the source of the signal. There's a stasis pod with our mystery bot inside."_

_"Who is it?" _

Optimus asked.

"_We don't know, and we can't open the pod. I'm sending you the co-ordinates now" _Optimus and Locklon both stood still, uploading the location to their GPSs.

Then they began walking towards the pod, Optimus having to jog to keep up with Locklon's much longer stride. "_We're on our way Bumblebee. Optimus out."_


	8. Chapter 8- Revalations- Part 1

**Author's Note: Congratulations to one of my reviewers for correctly guessing the identity of our mystery bot (first time!), and thanks to those who have read this far! If you have any comments or ideas, I would be very interested to hear them and perhaps include them! Anyway, here's the next chapter (The first one with bold writing in it, woo! I hope you remember what that means, but if not, either check out my note in chapter 2, or find it self explained in the story.), a direct continuation of the last one. This is also the start of the 'One Shall Rise'/ Unicron arc, incorporating part of 'One Shall Fall'.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Revelations Part 1**

After ten minutes of walking, the two bots reached their companions and the stasis pod. Inside lay a slim, red and black femme seeker with neon blue highlights and fans built into her wings.

Arcee looked over to Optimus. "Do you know who this is?"

The Prime critically looked through the glass at the sleeping bot before shaking his head. "I do not know who this is, though why can you not open the pod?"

"There's no keypads, buttons or access ports." Bulkhead said. "There's nothing to input anything into, and obviously we can't force it open."

He was right of course. Inducing and waking a bot from stasis was a very precise procedure, one that required a careful mix of chemicals, coding and energon. Mess it up and you have a gun metal grey popsicle sitting in a tin can. Locklon looked the femme over on his hands and knees, then suddenly jolted, causing everyone to look over at him.

He pointed into the pod saying. "Look at that symbol and tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing."

They all looked where he was pointing. Just below her neck was the symbol of the Igniters, the spark wreathed in lightning, proudly displayed in all its glory.

"_Is she part of your unit?" _Bumblebee asked the combiner.

"She must have a similar mission at least, but she's not part of me, that's for sure."

"Can you activate the pod?" Optimus asked.

Locklon shrugged and laid a gigantic servo on the front of the pod. Golden light blazed as the pod began to wake its occupant and Locklon took his servo away and stood. The pod door opened with a hiss and the femme onlined her blue optics and stumbled out, Bumblebee catching her and sitting her on a rock before she could fall.

"**Urg. Stasis pods are fragging awful**" the bot groaned in cybertronian, shaking her helm to clear it. Then she looked around. "**Who are all of you?**"

Optimus took charge, also switching to his native language. "**I am Optimus Prime, and these are Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead. They are Autobots under my command.**" The femme nodded politely at them.

"**And I'm Locklon, and you're an Igniter.**" the combiner said.

The femme stood and locked optics with him. "**How do you know that term?"  
**  
"**You're talking to the original six**" he said, tapping the symbol on his chest. "**Now, who are you, because I didn't know we had another bot in the club."**

**"I'm Windblade, Lock, and I was sent here by Primus" **she said. The Autobots looked stunned. "**Yeah, that Primus, on a mission of my own over 100,000 orbital cycles ago.**"

Locklon just grinned. "**You too, huh? Nice to have some more company, though my mission was given to my components much later, as the war was drawing to its climax.**"

Now Windblade looked stunned, then pulled a smile. "**Honestly, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."**

**"How about we compare notes?" **Locklon asked. **"My mission is to restore and protect Cybertron. You?"**

**"Well, Primus believed that a terrible evil would someday focus on this planet, Earth and threaten all life in the universe. He upgraded my systems and put me in stasis, ordering me to protect this world at all costs."**

Optimus spoke. **"Then it seems that we have found you at the right time Windblade, as the prophecy of the forty-seven spheres is nearly upon us."**Windblade nodded. **"Then I shall face the 'rising darkness' with you and my fellow Igniters, Optimus Prime."** Suddenly the seeker and combiner tensed, their optics and biolights flashing in sinc as their consciousnesses were pulled from the waking world and everything went dark.

* * *

After a few seconds, light began seeping into the world forming a gargantuan spherical chamber, blue light emanating from a massive central orb, connected to the chamber by multitudes of thick cables, large energon lines and heavy support struts. Locklon looked around and saw Windblade beside him, both bots standing on the rim of the chamber. Both bots recognised the place, Locklon through Sparkmaker's memory of it.

**"This is the core of Cybertron!" **he said in amazement, glad to finally see the place for himself. **"But we can't actually be here, can we?"**

**"No." **

Windblade agreed. **"This must be a manifestation of the core in our processors."**

**"So kinda like when Sam Witwicky met The Thirteen in **_**Revenge of the Fallen?"  
**_**  
"When _who_ did _what_ with the Fallen?"**

Locklon waved a dismissive servo. **"It's just a movie that humans made."**

**"Movie? Humans?"**

**"A movie is a recording made by humans, the dominant native species of Earth, which depicts a story that can be fictional or factual. I'll have to show you a couple sometime. Then we can throw references at each other."  
**

A great voice rang out through the core chamber, rich and deep. **"Welcome, Igniters."** No doubt who that is.

Locklon sank to one knee and Windblade bowed. **"You honour us Lord Primus."** they both said.  
**  
"Obviously you are wondering why I have summoned you here. And, once again to Sparkmaker and you Windblade, drop the lord."**

**"The question has crossed our processors… sir?" **Locklon replied.

The voice sighed. **"Rise Locklon, I have told Sparkmaker many times that I do not wish for titles, though I do appreciate your respect."  
**  
The combiner stood, a little embarrassed. **"Sorry... sire to five of my six."  
**  
There was a pause as Primus considered the description. **"Technically, that is accurate... although I considered you Sparkmaker's creations.**

**"We see him as a brother, and you as a sire. You are both our creators... so does that make The Thirteen our cousins or something?" **Primus began chuckling. **"I believe it is something like that, w****elcome to the family."**

Windblade tried to bring the conversation back to something resembling sanity. **"****You were saying why we're here, please go on."**

**"The prophecy of the forty-seven spheres is nearly upon us. Both of you know that it concerns Earth and have deduced that I have sent you, Windblade, to deal with this threat." **

Both of them nodded. **"However, I did not expect you to be on Earth, Locklon. You do recall that your mission is to revive Cybertron, myself included?"**Sparkmaker chose this opportunity to start playing _Never Gonna Give You Up_, causing Primus and Locklon to start laughing.

**"I take that as an agreement, and as a conformation that Sparkmaker retains his sense of humour" **the god chuckled as the music faded away.

Windblade looked confused. **"I don't understand the joke" **she said plainly.  
**  
"You have not yet downloaded Earth's languages, Windblade. You will understand when you do and play back this moment. Coming back to the topic at hand Locklon, why are you on Earth?"  
**  
He simply said **"The Omega Keys."**

**"So Sparkmaker's research paid off then. You journeyed to Earth in search of them?"**

**"Yes, it was our second trip there, as after you gave Sparkmaker the start of his collection, he wanted to learn more of human culture. That didn't exactly go well. However, this time we entered orbit badly, the engines broke down and the **_**Genesis **_**crashed. Fang, Starblazer, Volley and Wheelspin made it to the escape pods while Sparkmaker stayed behind to try and guide the ship to an unpopulated area. His memory banks are still repairing, though he does retain above 70% of his experiences."**

**"That is unfortunate, and I sympathise for his loss. Perhaps Vector Sigma will be able to fully restore him."  
**

Windblade interrupted. **"Forgive me Primus, but you have told me that you can see into the future and the past, so why do you not know of these events?"**

**"Windblade, at my extreme age, one tends to enjoy the surprises and irregularities in life. That is why I do not like to peer into the fabric of space and time, which is the function of Vector Prime. Also, during my reboot, I have very little of my power left; barely enough to summon your awarenesses here. Do you understand this?"**

**"I do."**

**"Good. Locklon, thank you for clarifying your actions, though perhaps it is for the best that you are on Earth. The prophecy of the forty-seven spheres, do either of you know what the rising darkness is?" **

Both bots shook their helms. **"Then I shall enlighten you. Unicron is awakening."**

**"Unicron?!"**

**"Yes. After his defeat at the hands of my creations, the Thirteen Primes, my brother entered stasis. Over time, his body found its way to what humans call the Solar System. There, through gravitational forces, matter started to build around his form, creating the core of Earth." **

There was a pause as both bots took the information in. **"Now, due to the gravitational anomaly caused by the alignment of the forty-seven spheres, Unicron is waking. We face dark times ahead of us if he fully rises."**

**"Is there a way we can force him back to stasis?" **Windblade asked.  
**  
"Well, we have two options" **Locklon said, looking down at his fellow Igniter. **"We can either do a Rodimus Prime use the Matrix of Leadership inside him, or we use the weapon that put him in stasis in the first place."**

**"The Requiem Blaster has been lost in the depths of space for eons Locklon, why do you suggest it a viable option?" **Primus asked.

**"Well, say hello to my little friend!" **the combiner said, unsubspacing the relic and holding it up.

The weapon of Megatronus Prime was large and long, its angular casing black and purple, with pink lights running down its sides. The barrel was enclosed by two sections of purple armour, one above, one below. To any normal transformer, except perhaps Optimus and Megatron, the blaster would have been too big to use, but it fit into the combiner's servos easily.

**"I see your times among the stars have paid off once again." **Primus said. **"The Requiem Blaster will either kill Unicron or force him into stasis again. After that however, I will send Vector Prime to retrieve and destroy it, so its power cannot be usurped." **Locklon nodded. **"Are there any other relics or inventions that you have retrieved that I need to worry about?"**

**"Only the Reality Engine. We found on it Earth by accident in the country humans call Australia."**

**"So that's still kicking around, is it? Perhaps Sparkmaker should consult with Vector Prime about it when you meet him."**

**"Thank you, Primus. There is only one question more that I want answered."**

**"Go on."**

**"The line from the prophecy that states the weak shall perish, does this refer to humankind?"**

**"I do not know, Locklon. My only advice is for you and your allies to be strong and rise above the darkness. Windblade, do you have any questions before you go?"  
**

Windblade cocked her helm to the side and considered. **"You sent me to Earth to stop Unicron, so how did you intend for me to fulfil my mission?"**

**"You have met Optimus Prime, have you not?"**

**"Only this cycle, when my stasis pod was deactivated."**

**"He possesses the Matrix of Leadership, the only other device than the Requiem Blaster capable of defeating Unicron. I want you to assist him in reaching the core and-"**

**"Use the power of the matrix, to light our darkest hour." **Locklon quoted, giving his best dying Optimus impersonation.  
**  
"Exactly." **Primus agreed**  
**  
Windblade nodded. **"So, if we succeed-"**

**"When you succeed. Stay positive."**

**"Fine, **_**when**_** we succeed, what am I meant to do afterwards?"**

**"You would be free to choose."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course, I may have further missions for you in the future, as the Igniters are my task force-"**

**"We are?" **Locklon interrupted incredulously.

**"Yes, Locklon. The Igniters are not necessarily the best of the best like the Elite Guard, but you are the bots that I trust to finish a mission with absolute dedication. Back to your question Windblade, you would be free to do as you choose until I have another assignment for you."**

**"Thank you, Primus."**

**"You are most welcome Windblade. Sadly, our time is up. I must make arrangements for the Requiem Blaster and fall back to my reboot cycle, and you must return to yourselves. Good luck Igniters. Until you succeed Locklon, 'til all are one."**

**"'Til all are one." **Windblade replied.  
**  
"Technically, with me, all are one." **Locklon teased, making Primus and Windblade chuckle as his field of vision whited out.

* * *

Suddenly, the two bots jarred back to reality and stumbled, Windblade managing to correct herself before she fell. Locklon was not so lucky, falling backwards and hitting the forest floor with an almighty crash. He groaned and pushed himself up, raising his helm to look at his friends. They stared at the two bots in shock.  
**  
"What just happened for the last five minutes?" **Arcee asked.

Locklon groaned as he finally got back to his feet, putting a servo on his aching helm. **"We just talked… with sire- I mean Primus."**

Again, the Autobots looked shocked. Primus didn't just speak to bots whenever it was convenient, but the Igniters get his attention way more than anyone else does! Then again, they were technically family.

**"And we now know what the rising darkness is." **Windblade added.

**"Then I suggest that we converse back at base, with everyone present." **Optimus said. _"Ratchet, send a groundbridge. We have acquired a new ally." _The green portal blazed to life, and the bots filed through.

'_Not this_ _again._' Locklon sighed as he bent down and crawled through the groundbridge. Reaching the other side, he saw Ratchet slot a chip into an access port on Windblade's wrist, obviously a language upload, while the other Autobots gathered around the computer and Jack, Miko and Raf watched from the raised area.

As the combiner stood, Windblade pulled out the chip, handed it back to Ratchet and said "This is the language called English, right?"

"Yup" Locklon smiled, walking over to the monitors. "Now, I imagine that everyone wants an explanation of what just happened, so I'll start at the beginning since you three weren't there" he said, pointing at the humans at the end. "This is Windblade, and we found her in a stasis pod when we had to go… fight the Combaticons. Windblade, this is Jack, Miko and Raf, three of the five humans who have direct contact with us." Windblade smiled and waved at them.

Miko, who had been told who the Combaticons were long ago by Bulkhead indignantly yelled "You fought another city-stomping combiner and I wasn't there to see it! I'm coming with next time! And I want to know all about Windblade!"

"First off, no you won't come with me next time. You're reckless enough already, without me having to worry about accidentally stepping on you in combat. Second, Windblade can tell you about herself later after we get the important stuff out of the way. Anyway, I managed to open the pod somehow, and Windblade was released. We all talked for a while, then both of us got yanked from our bodies and found ourselves before Primus. He's actually a rather nice bot for a god/sire. Anyway, we talked about our missions a little, and why Windblade is an Igniter, and we found out that the Igniters are basically Primus' personal task force."

_"Why didn't you tell them about the Omega Keys?"_ Windblade privately commed him.  
_  
"That's my mission, not theirs. They're worried enough already without added pressure."  
_  
Windblade nodded then picked up the story. "Then we got down to the prophecy of the forty-seven spheres and the rising darkness it mentions. Unicron is awakening."

The Autobots jaws dropped for the umpteenth time that day.

Miko asked "The cons killed a unicorn?" causing Locklon to start laughing uncontrollably and have to sit down before he fell. Everyone else just looked at her blandly. "Big white horse with a horn on its head, prances around all sparkly?"

"Uni_cron, _Miko." Ratchet said, sighing. "An ancient evil, who's solidified blood comprises the substance we know as Dark Energon."

"So Unicron is your version of the devil?" Jack asked.

Locklon managed to calm down enough to say "Kind of Jack, but unlike any of your evil deities, he is very real. When you hear Unicron, think the Death Star- an evil, moon-sized death machine capable of devouring planets, set on destroying our homeworld, therefore killing his brother Primus. Ending our race and ending the line of the Primes are also on his to-do list. I can show you, wait here!" He dashed off down the corridor towards the Igniter's quarters.

Windblade looked after him. "What's a Death Star?"

"A made up space station in a movie that can destroy planets with a giant laser." Raf explained.

Windblade nodded. "So Lock likes your movies, huh?"

"It's Sparkmaker who likes them, that part of his personality bleeds over into Locklon's. I think." Jack said, shrugging.

"He seems remarkably sane for a combiner."

"His explanation for it made, like, absolutely zero sense, so don't ask us about it!" Miko said before beginning her trademark bombardment of questions. "What type of plane do you transform into? Can you break the sound barrier? Have you ever kicked a con's head so hard it came flying off?"

Windblade was saved by Locklon's loud return. "I come bearing history of another universe!" he yelled, holding a DVD case between his index finger and thumb. He passed it to Raf, who opened the case and slotted the disk into the computer.

Jack analysed the case in interest, then shock. "_Transformers: The Movie_?"

Locklon nodded. "Made in 1986 by humans in another dimension, describing the events that happened in _another _dimension. If Sparky fixes the Reality Engine, then we can go check them out."

Everyone fell quiet as the movie began to play. An eerie melody began to play as the film focused on a gigantic orange and grey space station, travelling towards a small moon. They watched as the space station began to devour the moon, sucking in everything.

"And that's just the start" Locklon said, skipping on to a different point in the film.

A purple Decepticon was holding up the Matrix of Leadership, threatening the space station. Then, the space station began to transform into its root form, a planet sized humanoid which began laying waste to Cybertron. Locklon paused the film and looked at the others. Their expressions ranged from Optimus's calm, emotionless face to Bulkhead's mouth practically touching the floor.

"How was Unicron defeated?" Optimus asked.

Locklon turned back to the console and skipped ahead. The scene changed to the purple Decepticon throttling a young Autobot inside of Unicron. Suddenly, the Autobot grabbed the Matrix, which emanated a blue light and broke away from the Decepticon. Rolling to the side, the Autobot stood, holding the Matrix above his head as a familiar voice proclaimed "Arise, Rodimus Prime." The newly proclaimed Rodimus Prime began to grow and change, the Matrix creating a force field around him as the Decepticon opened fire. It was only when a shot hit Rodimus's hand that he dropped the relic. Realising that he had to end the fight before ending Unicron, Rodimus rushed the Decepticon, picking him up and throwing him out into space. Retrieving the Matrix, he held it before him, its power activating as he slipped his fingers into handholds. "Now, light our darkest hour!" Rodimus cried as he opened the Matrix, magnificently powerful beams of blue light shining out, the Power of the Primes destroying the evil titan. Unicron's systems began to self-destruct, beams of green light shining out him as he flailed in Cybertron's orbit. Suddenly, Unicron's head was blown off his body, which exploded in spectacular fashion.

Locklon paused the film again and turned to the others. "So there you have it. Unicron is a giant death machine, and one of the ways of stopping him is-"

"The Matrix of Leadership." Optimus interrupted.

"What's that?" Miko asked.

"The relic that turned Hot Rod into Rodimus Prime. It is a vessel of pure energy and, like Vector Sigma, holds the collective wisdom of the Primes."

"But that's in a whole other universe!" Jack said. "Do we have enough time to make the Reality Engine work and to go through and bring back this Rodimus Prime?"

"We already have our universe's Matrix in our posession." Locklon said. He looked at Optimus and nodded. The Prime opened up his chestplates, quickly displaying the ancient artefact before reverting his body parts to their normal positions. "Besides, we'll probably give Rodimus a processor crash- a nervous breakdown if he sees our Optimus."

"Why?" Miko asked.

"Err... it's not important right now."

"But what will happen to Optimus after the Matrix's energy is released?" Raf asked.

Optimus looked down at the small boy. "The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilised in this particular manner."

"So in other words, you don't know" Bulkhead asked.

"That's why the Matrix is Plan B" Locklon said.

Arcee looked up at the combiner. "Wait, what's Plan A?"

Locklon reached into his subspace and pulled out Plan A, holding it in both hands. "Behold the weapon of Megatronus Prime, which was used to send Unicron into the stasis he now wakes from. Behold, the Requiem Blaster."

Ratchet ran a reverent servo over the weapon. "You mentioned that you had this when we found the Reality Engine. Are you sure that the Blaster will return Unicron to stasis or offline him permanently?"

"That isn't the most pressing issue." Windblade said, as Locklon returned the blaster to his subspace. "The main problem is Unicron's location- Earth's core." Was there a record of how many genuine jaw drops could be achieved in an hour? They must have beaten it by now.

"Unicron is WHERE?" Ratchet yelled.

"Earth's core." Windblade repeated. Even Optimus looked stunned at the confirmation.

"So Unicron is inside the Earth's core?" Miko asked in her usual cheery fashion. "Shouldn't we know that because of science and stuff?"

Locklon shook his helm. "No Unicron isn't in the core, he _is _the core. Primus is Cybertron's, Unicron is Earth's."

"But how do you know that? There's no way we can prove that." Jack asked in disbelief.

"First, your scientists think that Earth's core is mainly made of metals, which fits Cybertronian life into the equation. Second, the core generates an electro-magnetic field, like our sparks do, except Unicron's field covers the entire planet. Third, if you met your god and co-creator, you'd be inclined to go with the information they provided."

"So, I'm going to have to groundbridge you INSIDE OF A SENTIENT BEING!" Ratchet roared. "Outer space and a moving train were hard enough, but I can't even count how many ways opening a bridge into a living Cybertronian could go wrong! We don't even have a suitable arrival destination!"

"Your opinion and judgement is noted Ratchet, but we must find a way to enter Unicron, and to destroy him." Optimus declared.


	9. Chapter 9- Revalations- Part 2

**Author's Note: Right, how long has it been since I last updated...? ALMOST TWO MONTHS?! Blimey. To those who have read this far, thank you for your dedication and patience, I really appreciate it. This chapter was a slog to write, as it is mainly filler for between chapters 8 and 10, and I don't feel that I wrote it very well. Also, I have had a LOT of ideas for later down the line, so stay tuned. Reviews are welcome, especially either constructive criticism, praise, or ideas. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Revalations Part 2**

The comm line bleeped. Fowler was online, the image showing him flying a helicopter. "_Prime. The cons really stepped in this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows."_

Locklon groaned quietly. "Two incursions in one morning, that's too much. We need a break."_  
_  
Optimus took the call. "Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith, and you know I cannot condone even a single human casualty."

The special agent fiddled with his microphone. "_Fowler here, evacuate all personnel. Immediately."  
_  
"Also, we have important matters to discuss, concerning the fate of this world. We must speak to you in person afterwards."

"_That serious, huh?"_ The transmission cut out, replaced with co-ordinates.

"Ratchet, activate the groundbridge. Windblade, remain here. Your prolonged stasis may have had adverse side effects. Ratchet will perform a systems check to determine if you are fully functional. Autobots, transform and roll out!" The green portal burst open, the four Autobots shifting to their alt modes and racing through. Locklon hesitated. He couldn't just crawl into battle; the enemy would take advantage of him not being able to fight back! He thought for a second, then took a running start, shoved his feet in front of him and slid through the groundbridge on his side as Miko cheered and not-so-subtly tried then failed to follow. Ratchet wasn't so pleased, looking at his now very scratched concrete floor.

* * *

The other side of the green portal, the military complex was in flames. Three Vehicons were carrying the power source while another three escorted them. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead were already exchanging fire with them as ten fliers swooped down and landed, beginning to force the Autobots back. Locklon grimaced, activated his Path Blaster and unsubspaced his lightsaber, deflecting any blasts that came his way and sending his own back.

The skirmish soon descended into an all-out brawl, black smoke lingering in the air. Locklon went on autopilot, his battle computer taking over; slash, fire, roll, deflect, kick. He couldn't see much of the Autobots, almost shooting Bulkhead twice by accident. Eventually, the sounds of battle died, though smoke still obscured Locklon's view of the complex. Then he heard the distinctive howl of jet engines. Decepticon reinforcements, or human air force? That was answered by the sound of a transformation and a heavy slam.

"Optimus" the newcomer sneered.

"Megatron" the Prime replied.

That was all Locklon heard before he started to run towards the source of Megatron's voice. Bursting out of the smoke, the combiner ran at the Decepticon leader, turned his Path Blaster back into a servo, and snatched him up in one fluid motion. For Megatron, it was like being blindsided by a freight train, then stuffed inside a car crusher in full operation.

Locklon grinned. "Long time, no see, Megzy. Got fixed up after the last time we met?"

Megatron, the fearless leader of the Decepticons, let out a shocked burst of static before regaining his composure. "You still function? I sent the Combaticons to annihilate you and that signal!"

"They were, but I had the high ground. And as I survived, I have the pleasure of squashing you like a tin can." The combiner began to follow through on his threat, closing his servo like a vice.

"Locklon, wait!" Optimus called.

"You do not command me, Optimus!" The combiner yelled as he looked down at the Prime, his golden optics suddenly blazing white in fury. "We have a chance to end the war, once and for all, by offlining the one that started it!"

"You have _captured_ Megatron! It is not the Autobot way to terminate prisoners!"

"I'm not an Autobot! Offlining this… desecrator comes under my mission parameters!"

"Your mission is to restore Cybertron!"

"My mission is to restore _and protect _Cybertron, Optimus Prime. I am protecting our homeworld from the one who poisoned its core- Primus himself!"

"I agree that Megatron has committed terrible acts, but-"

Bulkhead interrupted. "Why are his optics purple?" Everyone looked at Megatron. The warlord had zoned out, his optics wide, unseeing and glowing.

Bumblebee shifted uneasily. "_That looks like what happened when you and Windblade spoke with Primus."_

Locklon tightened his grip on the warlord. "He's not talking to Primus. He's infused himself with Dark Energon, he's talking to Unicron." Megatron snapped back to reality. "What did Unicron say?" Locklon roared in the Decepticon's face.

Megatron struggled in the combiner's grip. "How do you know of the rise of the Chaos Bringer?"

Locklon squeezed his digits together, making Megatron's chassis groan in protest. "You're not the only one with a god on the line. I have spoken with Primus. He told me that Unicron is awakening… and is the core of Earth. Now, before I lose my patience and offline you, what did Unicron say?"

Megatron decided to comply. "Unicron is indeed awakening, yet he is barely conscious. He shall rise and cleanse the Earth of all life. Optimus is the first one he shall destroy, then he will move on to the rest of us."

Locklon glared at him. "You're linked to the big, bad bot, do you know a location inside him suitable for a groundbridge?"

"Ah, so you have a desperate plan to destroy him?" Megatron sneered.

"No. We have two viable methods. Do you know the location of his spark chamber for example? I could torture you, but I'd prefer to offline Unicron before he becomes a problem, not after."

As if on cue, the ground began to shake, cracks appearing in the brown rock. An echoing voice boomed as the earthquake continued, spiked and jagged humanoid forms rising out of the ground, their optics, like Megatron's glowed the rich purple of Dark Energon.

"You just _had_ to jinx us, didn't you?" Arcee complained.

"Do you know me, followers of Primus?" the forms asked.

Optimus took the lead as Locklon and the Autobots circled up. "Unicron, the Chaos Bringer."

"Good. Now know me as Unicron, YOUR DESTROYER!" The forms began to close in.

Optimus spread his servos. "Wait, Lord Unicron. I humbly request your ear."

"Shouldn't that be: I humbly request your auditory sensor?" Locklon asked, still holding Megatron in one servo while brandishing his lightsaber in the other. Optimus shot him a stern look.

The rocky forms paused their advance. "And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"

"I make this appeal not for myself, but for this planet that you constitute, and the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you, for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in a species which evolved from the seed of your very greatness." Everyone looked at Optimus as if he were crazy, before they figured out that he was trying the diplomatic approach.

"This humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?"

"Indeed."

"PARISITES! They too shall know my wrathful hand, once I am finished with you." Unicron's avatars began to advance again.

"Time to bust out the big guns." Locklon said, subspacing the lightsaber and bringing out the Requiem Blaster as everyone else opened fire. Someone, probably Wheelspin, started playing _It's The End Of The World As We Know It_ as the avatars started crumbling under the barrage.

Megatron squirmed in Locklon's servo. "Release me and I shall assist you against these manifestations!"

"Not likely." the gestalt replied. "I have absolutely no trust in you."

Optimus turned to the combiner. "Locklon, do as Megatron says. He shall fight alongside us until Unicron has been destroyed."

"WHAT!" Locklon said, looking down at Optimus in shock. "Optimus, you've lost your processor! Why would Megatron side with us?"

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet."

The warlord laughed. "You know me all too well, Optimus."

Locklon scowled, dropped Megatron, set the Requiem Blaster to its lowest power setting and began to open fire, each shot obliterating anything in its path as well as sizeable chunks of ground behind. "Optimus, you need a processor check, and I will hold you down to the medical berth while Ratchet does it."

The fight became monotonous; find a target, blast it, repeat. Locklon's HUD began to crowd with targets, the manifestations getting bigger and bigger and more numerous, until they were the size of skyscrapers. Locklon held his ground, upped the weapon's setting and kept blasting, eliminating opponent after opponent. With the Requiem Blaster, it was easy. With anything else, he'd have been screwed.

Finally, he activated a setting that Sparkmaker had installed into the weapon; a continuous beam. Firing it, he began to turn on the spot, the Blaster's beam cutting through everything; Unicron avatars, littered rocks, remains of the military base. When every avatar had crumbled, Locklon turned the Blaster off, subspaced it, and looked around to find that everyone else had… disappeared. Slowly, all the fragments of the fallen manifestations started gathering together. Locklon's optics followed them upward. "Oh, creation of a glitch."

* * *

At base, the Autobots had made a temporary deal with Megatron, and were bringing Fowler up to speed on the situation, everyone keeping an eye or optic on the Decepticon leader. Jack, Raf and Miko were hiding in the Igniter's quarters with Windblade while this happened. Then the comm line opened with a cheerful _beep.  
_  
"_Guys, where in the pit have you gone?" _Locklon said. The Autobots looked around. Ah… oh.

Ratchet called back. "_Locklon, what is your current position?"_

Sounds of crumbling rock, pounding footsteps and a roaring Chaos-Bringer avatar filled the comm before Locklon tensely replied. "_Hauling aft, Doc. How's your day going?"_

_"Don't call me Doc!"_

_"I'll call you whatever the pit I want when I have an avatar on my sixth the FRAGGING SIZE OF METROPLEX!" _

There was stunned silence before "_GET ME THE FRAG OUT OF HERE!" _shook the room. It was at that moment when Fowler walked in.

"What in the name of the star-spangled banner was that?" The special agent asked. Then he spotted Megatron. "And why is HE here!?"

There was more silence as Ratchet activated the groundbridge and their resident gestalt slid through, creating another load of scratches on the floor. The bridge was then hurriedly shut down before anything else could come through.

Locklon rose, venting used coolant out of his systems and activating his fans to prevent overheating. "Idea: let's never do that again." The clouds of coolant clung to the combiner, slowly falling to the floor as everyone gave tense nods.

Fowler decided to break the silence. "Prime, why do I see the Decepticon leader in your base?"

Locklon sighed. "Someone else explain why Emperor Buckethead is here, I need some maintenance." He stomped out, bending over to fit into the side tunnel. A loud discussion, argument or fistfight erupted behind him. Possibly all three. As long as no blasters discharged, everything would be fine. Probably. No-one noticed the small device that Megatron attached to a side of the groundbridge in the chaos.

Locklon ducked through the double doors of the Igniter's quarters, scowling. He looked up to find the three humans and Windblade sitting on the sofa, watching TV. He walked over, plopped himself down next to them as best he could and groaned, raising his optics to the ceiling.

"Having issues there Lock?" Windblade asked.

"And why are you so warm? Are you going to explode?" Miko demanded.

The combiner vaguely waved his servos in the air. "Everything is going to the Pit! Unicron, Megatron, life!"

His cooling fans started whining at him in protest, struggling with his outburst. He sighed, stood, and walked over to a fairly new addition to the room, a supply locker. He opened it and pulled out two large, cylindrical canisters. Opening a panel on Sparkmaker, he pulled out two identical canisters and replaced them with the new ones, replenishing the lost coolant.

He sighed again and sat back down. "I'll be glad when this apocalypse is over."

"Won't it end today, now that we have King Con giving us transport co-ordinates?" Jack asked. Locklon smirked at the thought of a giant gorilla with Megatron's helm on top of the Empire State Building.

"I guess. Fortunately, it only takes Megzy and the rest of us a 'journey to the centre of the earth' to stop it rather than a three film chronicle featuring an evil ring."

"What?" Windblade asked.

Locklon sighed. "You _need_ to watch some movies. By the way, how was your checkup?"

Windblade shrugged. "I passed with flying colours and I'm cleared for active duty."

"No wrenches?"

"Why would there be wrenches?"

"Ratchet throws them as if he was a sniper." There was a pause and a thoughtful look in his optics before he asked "Do you think that the One Ring can control the Halo Array?"

There was another pause before someone said "I hate you for making me never un-see that." That someone then kicked the combiner, accidentally striking him in one of his joints, causing him to shudder and fall apart, the five members of the gestalt cursing the kicker once they had recovered.


	10. Chapter 10- Revalations- Part 3

**Author's Note: And so we end the Unicron arc, hopefully in a different way than expected! (Though it should make G1 fans _very_ happy.) I really hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! This should push the story up to 1000 views, as we are at 990 at the time of writing. Hopefully, we might also get some more favourites, follows and reviews! Thanks so much and until next time, 'Til all are one!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Revelations Part 3**

The cybertronians met in the command center half an hour later, Optimus being the last one to join them. Megatron had finally wrangled a set of viable co-ordinates, seemingly from thin air, and Ratchet had reluctantly prodded them into the groundbridge console. The bridge flared to life, green energy crackling.

"You first." Arcee said to Megatron.

He gave a mock bow in response, turned and vanished into the vortex. The Autobots and Igniters followed him out one by one, each of them looking back at Jack, Miko, Raf and Fowler until only Ratchet, Optimus and Sparkmaker remained. Optimus nodded to the humans once and went after the others. As he left, June pulled into the base, parked and got out of her car.

"Have you seen the weather today?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "Huge thunderstorms, reports of flooding and volcanic eruptions! It's like the world is ending."

A heavy silence fell that Sparkmaker broke as he started moving towards the bridge. "That's… pretty much what's happening. See you on the other side, guys." Then he broke through the energy curtain as a loud "WHAT?" echoed through the room.

* * *

Looking around, the cybertronians saw that they had entered a massive chamber spanned by many bridges, each pulsing with the sinister purple of dark energon.

"Well this is cheery." Wheelspin announced.

"How long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked.

Megatron started walking before he answered. "Make no mistake, he already does."

"Fan-fragging-tastic." Volley complained as everyone started after the warlord.

Fang and Volley both decided to transform into their alt modes as they followed Megatron, Volley pointing his barrel at the Decepticon. Optimus walked between them, Arcee, Wheelspin and Bumblebee behind him, followed by Bulkhead and Sparkmaker, with Starblazer and Windblade bringing up the rear.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Starblazer asked.

They all listened intently.

"I only hear our footsteps." Bulkhead commented.

Starblazer looked around the cavern nervously. "I was referring to the low pulsing. Please tell me it's not just me."

"I hear it." Sparkmaker, Volley, Windblade, Fang, Wheelspin, Optimus and Megatron said simultaneously.

_"Then why can't I?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"And what is it?" Arcee added.

"The beating of Unicron's anti-spark." Megatron supplied after a while. "Perhaps only those who have been in contact with Primus or Unicron can detect it."

By now they had entered a tunnel, the walls shaped in some exotic architecture. Biolights the colour of Dark Energon pulsed in accordance with the beat of the anti-spark of the Chaos Bringer. Suddenly, Megatron fell to one knee and put a servo to his helm. The Autobots and Igniters exchanged nervous glances before Megatron rose.

"Unicron grows ever stronger." he said simply.

"No scrap, Sherlock." Sparkmaker replied.

Megatron gave him an amused look before continuing on. Optimus started to follow before Arcee held him back.

"How do we know that Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?"

"Like Galvatron?" Sparkmaker whispered.

"Is everything a reference to you?" Wheelspin whispered back.

Optimus ignored the two Igniters and answered Arcee's question. "We do not."

* * *

The cybertronians continued on in silence, deeper into the depths of Unicron. They seemed to walk for miles before emerging into a new, gigantic chamber spanned by a single bridge. From either side of the cavern, oceans of liquid Dark Energon fell in the same way as lava would, the sinister light it cast shining eerily through the chamber. Sparkmaker started to say something about a scene in _The Core _before Starblazer whacked the back of his helm. This prompted a whispered argument between the two that was only broken by Fang smacking both of them with his tail. They went on, entering a spiraling tunnel that exited into another enormous space spanned by bridges.

Megatron broke the silence. "Unicron's anti-spark is near."

"After you_._" Fang grunted.

They went a total of five steps before Bulkhead groaned and put a servo to his helm.

"_Bulkhead, are you alright?" _Bumblebee asked.

"Fine Bee, just… woozy." The wrecker replied.

"The Dark Energon." Arcee concluded. "It's started to affect you. Steady as you go, Bulk."

They took another few steps before Megatron turned to face them. "Unicron is preparing to expel us."

Sparkmaker looked at his siblings. "That's our cue. Time to pull ourselves together!"

Wheelspin tilted her helm before transforming. "As a combination signal, that's not bad, but it is generic."

"And that's a bad thing?" her brother replied as he latched himself onto Fang.

"I'm just saying that it needs work! At least it's better than using quotes from Voltron."

"I _like _Voltron! Especially the Dreamworks cartoon."

Wheelspin managed "But using quotes isn't original, it's just-" before Locklon had decided that enough was enough and put both of his warring components on mute, allowing everyone to hear angry screeching.

Looking up, the cybertronians could see the source of the noise, a swarm of winged, black and purple… things flying above them. They all drew various weapons as the creatures spiraled around them.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked.

"Dark Energon Scraplets?" Windblade guessed.

Everyone shivered instinctively as Optimus said "As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibody."

"So… not scraplets?" Bulkhead asked. He still hadn't got over the issue with the scraplet trap.

The antibodies dived and the cybertronians opened fire, Windblade using a weapon that was a strange combination between a sniper rifle and a shotgun. Apparently, muting Wheelspin only affected speech, as she started playing _Shoot to Thrill._ Scores of antibodies fell from the blasts, but for every one that fell, five took their place. It only got worse when they started returning fire.

Megatron turned to Locklon and was surprised to see that he wasn't using his most powerful weapon. "Why do you not utilize the firepower of the Requiem Blaster?"

The gestalt sliced through seven antibodies in one stroke with his lightsaber and emptied half a clip of ammunition from his Path Blaster before yelling back. "I'm worried that the antibodies will destroy it so that we can't use it! I'd rather not run the risk of losing it!"

An explosion burst from one of the antibodies, knocking Arcee of the bridge and onto another.

"Windblade!" Locklon ordered. "Cover Arcee!"

"On it, Lock!"

She transformed and flew to the bridge, opening fire on the antibodies surrounding the smaller femme. Upon transforming again and landing next to Arcee, she switched her weapons to a sword with a glowing pink blade and a Neutron Assault Rifle. The two femmes fought back to back, destroying any antibody within their range.

Bulkhead was in trouble. The continued exposure to the Dark Energon was beginning to affect his vision, blurring his view. In an attempt to move to a better position, he fell of the bridge that he was standing on, barely managing to latch on to the side with the tips of his fingers. Bumblebee ran over and grabbed him by the servo as he lost his grip.

"Bee, let me go!" he said. "I'll only take you down with me!"

"Don't worry Bulk, I've got you!" Locklon said, changing his Path Blaster back into a servo, seizing the wrecker by the arm and pulling him back up with Bumblebee. Then the three of them resumed the fight.

Optimus and Megatron stood back to back, the former wielding a blaster and blade while the latter used his fusion cannon, eliminating their opponents with ease. They fought as if they had been training together their entire lives, each utilizing the movements of the other for their own advantages. The two leaders were untouchable as they fought through the maelstrom, offlining antibodies left, right and center.

Looking around, Locklon determined the situation as _not good._ Probably the understatement of the next 100 orbital cycles. "We need to move, otherwise we'll be overwhelmed!"

Optimus nodded and the group clustered together, heading for the far side of the bridge. "Arcee, Windblade!"

They looked up and nodded in understanding. Windblade transformed and told Arcee to "Get on!" The flyer then took to the air, rolled to avoid an antibody, blasted it and flew past Arcee, allowing her to jump on. The smaller femme grabbed hold of the inside of a wing with one hand while blasting antibodies with another. They eventually rejoined the group after several rolls, laser blasts and flips and started to run to the other side, blasting anything in range.

Exiting the cavern through another tunnel, the cybertronians followed the twists and turns until they reached a room with a large, circular door.

As the others fended off the antibodies, Megatron stopped, a voice slamming through his processor. "Megatron, do as I command."

It was not an order, but an expectation, as if the Decepticon warlord was just a tool to be used. Pain wracked him as the voice said "Destroy the Prime!"

The Prime… Unicron was still concentrating on Optimus, believing the gestalt to be no threat. The arrogant fool. Megatron howled as the pain redoubled, grabbed Optimus, forced him aside and blasted an antibody about to shoot the Autobot leader in the helm.

He huskily said "Unicron's anti-spark lies just beyond." as he pointed at the door, then made for it.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked, following close behind.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat."

"But we are a threat!" Locklon yelled.

"That's not helping!" Megatron angrily yelled back before standing before the door and letting it scan the Dark Energon within his spark.

The door opened into three sections, allowing him access. He strode in, the others continuing to shoot down the antibodies.

Optimus turned to his comrades. "Autobots, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can! Locklon, Windblade, with me!" The three bots turned and followed their worst enemy into the anti-spark chamber of their Devil.

* * *

The door led into a short, straight tunnel which led into the largest chamber they had entered by far. The walls were a mix of weathered, grey metal, Dark Energon and purple lightning that streaked across tarnished gold. The three bots stood before a huge glowing orb of energy, held in place by four claw-like protrusions.

"The anti-spark of Unicron." Windblade said in wonder.

Megatron turned to the Prime and gestalt. "Yes, now destroy it, swiftly!"

Locklon turned to the others, unsubspaced the Requiem Blaster, grinned, and started playing the only appropriate song.

'_You got the touch! You got the power! Yeah!'_

Unicron roared in anger. Apparently, he had seen the 1986 film and hadn't liked it.

'_After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run! You're a winner.'_

The combiner took aim, set the Blaster to maximum power and started charging a shot. At the end of the barrel, a small orb took shape, held in place by three tendrils of electricity. An ominous whine filled the air as the superweapon powered up.

'_You got the moves, you know the streets. Break the rules, take the heat. You're nobody's fool.'_

The orb began to swell larger the longer Locklon held the trigger, energy swirling through it.

'_You're at you best when the going gets rough! You've been put to the test but it's never enough!_'

Locklon released the trigger and the Requiem Blaster discharged with an audio-sensor-splitting 'THRUM'. A bolt of energy more powerful than the cosmic fire of a supergiant star erupted from the end of the superweapon, the recoil throwing the combiner wielding the weapon into the opposite wall.

'_You got the touch! You got the power! When all hell's breaking loose, you'll be riding the eye of the storm!'_

Unicron fared much worse. The blast tore through the anti-spark of the Chaos Bringer, decimating it, making Unicron roar in pain, creating an earthquake. However, the remaining anti-spark energy reformed a smaller, less powerful orb which sent out tendrils of power, attempting to annihilate the cybertronians.

'_You got the heart! You got the motion! You know that when things get to tough, you got the touch!'_

Optimus was struck first by the tendrils, forcing him to one knee. Megatron was next, the tendril providing a direct link between the Dark Energon within him and the being that it originated from. Windblade managed to fend hers and Locklon's tendrils off using her sword, defending the combiner as he pried himself out of the wall.

The now familiar pain burnt through the Decepticon leader's CPU as Unicron spoke again. "Megatron, destroy the acolytes of Primus, I command you!"

_'You never bend, you never break! You seem to know just what it takes. You're a fighter!'_

Megatron unsheathed his sword and began to stride towards Optimus, who was struggling to rise. Megatron raised his weapon, attempting to resist the control of his frame, then brought it down, only for it to be stopped by his other arm.

_'It's in the blood, it's in the will, it's in the mighty hands of steel when you're standing your ground!"_

Locklon fired the Requiem Blaster again, this time bracing himself for the force. The beam of energy destroyed the tendril snaking towards him and once again cut through Unicron's anti-spark, causing another roar of pain and earthquake as well as the dissipation of the tendrils.

'_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall! Gonna fight to the end and you're taking it all!'_

It was the distraction that Megatron needed to retake control of himself. "Megatron is commanded by NO-ONE!" he said, before the strain of resisting became too much for him and he collapsed.

_'You got the touch! You got the power! When all hell's breaking loose, you'll be riding the eye of the storm!'_

Optimus rose, as did Megatron, a fire comprised of Dark Energon coursing over the latter. When he spoke, two voices came from him; his own, and Unicron's. "You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus. I have transcended physical being! By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!"

'_You got the heart! You got the motion! You know that when things get to tough, you got the touch!'  
_  
"Not today, not ever!" Windblade cried as Locklon fired the Requiem Blaster for the last time.

The blast _almost_ took out the last of the swirling anti-spark energy, allowing only a fraction to remain. Unicron screamed, the earthquake caused by this blow dwarfing the other two. The strain of firing three full power beams proved too much for the ancient superweapon, causing it to start smoking. Realising what was happening, Locklon threw the doomed Blaster at Megaton like a grenade. It exploded in his face and sent him flying to the far corner of the chamber, sending him into unconsciousness.

'_You're fighting fire with fire!'_

Optimus was on his feet now. Windblade and Locklon joined him as he opened his chestplates and proclaimed "Let the power of the Matrix light our darkest hour!"

_'You know you got the touch!'_

"NOOO!" Unicron roared in desperation.

'_You're at your best when the going gets rough, you've been put to the test, but it's never enough!'_

"As the humans say," Locklon yelled to Unicron, "sayonara, asshole!" A glowing energy field surrounded the three bots, channelling the Power of the Primes around them before expelling a bolt of white energy at the remaining anti-spark.

'_You got the touch! You got the power! Yeah!'_

The energy of the Matrix of Leadership met with the energy of Unicron, causing the Chaos Bringer to roar one final time in desperation, anger and fear before being extinguished from existence.

_'You got the touch! You got the power!"_

Optimus collapsed to his knees and fell into recharge from the strain as the song ended. Outside the chamber, the antibodies started going offline and fell to the ground, lifeless. Megatron rose and rubbed his helm as Bulkhead boke the door down and entered the chamber alongside Bumblebee and Arcee. The three Autobots and two Igniters all took aim at the Decepticon, covering the fallen Optimus.

Megatron stood before them, unafraid. "Well, we have-"

He was interrupted by a loud cracking as the chamber began to degrade without a life-force to sustain it, lightning bolts of Dark Energon striking around the cybertronians.

Megatron commed his third-in-command. _"Soundwave, I require a bridge."_

A green vortex swirled open and the warlord began walking towards it. At the last possible moment, he stopped, turned and gave an evil grin.

"Rust down here in pieces." he purred before unsubspacing a detonator, pushing the button and running through the bridge which closed behind him.

_"Ratchet, do you read me?" _Arcee said as Dark Lightning struck through the chamber and huge chunks of the roof the size of skyscrapers fractured apart and fell towards the floor, shattering on impact.

It took a while for Ratchet to respond. _"That pit spawned fragger!" _he yelled. _"Megatron just blew up our groundbridge!"_

_"Then use Sparky's one!" _Windblade yelled back over the noise. "_We're all still online, but we won't be for much longer at this rate! Is everyone up there okay?"_

They heard the sound of Ratchet running. "_Yes, yes, everyone's fine!" _Static flared as a bolt struck ten meters away from the bots. "_Entering co-ordinates now!" _A bridge swirled to life around fifty meters to their left.

"Go, go, go!" Bulkhead shouted as he lifted up Optimus with Bumblebee's help and dragged him towards the portal. Windblade and Arcee followed close behind. Locklon began to follow before being struck by the Dark Lightning.  
He yelled in pain and disassembled, his five components steaming and falling to the floor as the others disappeared through the vortex.

Sparkmaker recovered first. Transforming to robot mode, he groaned out "Number 5 is alive" before slowly pushing himself to his feet.

Starblazer was up next and hauled Volley upright as Wheelspin and Fang rose. The five siblings hobbled over to the still active groundbridge and were about to pass through, when three bolts of Dark Lightning struck the portal, overcharging it and sucking them all in.

* * *

In the Autobot base, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead carried Optimus to the medbay as Ratchet remained with Windblade next to Sparkmaker's bridge controls. They were a mix of ridiculously simple and infuriatingly difficult to understand, making Ratchet's job as operator all the more difficult. The five humans also remained in Sparkmaker's workshop after exchanging a few sentences with their guardians, wanting to be sure that everyone had made it back.

Suddenly, the bridge flashed from a blue-green to a red-orange, the force of the vortex becoming much more intense. It only got worse when a high pitched alarm started bleeping and the lights of the Reality Engine flickered on. Oh… they were in deep scrap now.

"Clear the room!" Ratchet ordered as various tools, cardboard boxes and metal crates began to be sucked into the realitybridge. The humans made a break for it, Windblade and Ratchet right behind them as the tug of the portal increased. Raf screamed as he tripped and began to slide back towards the vortex, only for Ratchet to grab him. They made it out just as the Reality Engine broke free from the cables connecting it to the bridge systems and tumbled into the portal. Upon losing any misguided semblance of arrival co-ordinates, the realitybridge went critical, the computer and bridge structure exploding in a huge fireball that barely missed Ratchet, Windblade, Jack, Miko, Raf, Fowler and June.

The sprinkler system kicked in as the two cybertronians and five humans exited the flaming workshop, the latter group coughing from the smoke.

"Is everyone okay?" June asked. There was a small chorus of 'yeah's and 'yes'es.

Once she had got her breath back, Miko asked in a small voice "Do you think that the other Igniters could have made it out?"

Ratchet shook his helm morosely and spoke in a soft voice. "The bridge overloaded while they were in transit. Their molecules were either vaporized instantly, or scattered to the ends of the universe. There is no chance that they could have survived."

Jack, Miko and Fowler lowered their heads as June put her hands over her mouth. Raf began to cry. In saving Earth, the Igniters had paid the price. Sparkmaker's words echoed in the heads and helm of those who had heard them. _See you on the other side._


	11. Chapter 11- Broken Apart

**Author's Note: Prepare yourselves, because only 11 chapters in, we send our (hopefully loved) heroes across the multiverse and go crossover galore! (You guys have probably known this would have happened sooner or later, after I unveiled the Reality Engine and explained what it did!) I'm not sure if I did well on this, so please tell me what you think (aka. REVIEW PLEASE! I'M ALMOST BEGGING AT THIS POINT!), and as always, enjoy the chapter and have a good cycle!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Broken apart**

**Subject: Autobots  
Location: Autobot Outpost Omega One- Transformers Prime  
Time: 2 earth cycles (2 days) after destroying Unicron**

The mood was both solemn and tense. The Decepticons had finally completed their second spacebridge, Optimus was in an induced stasis that Ratchet couldn't wake him from and had to be placed on life support, both of their groundbridges had gone down, and their resident gestalt team had been atomised by a malfunction that took down the second bridge. Ratchet had thrown himself into repairing the damage caused by both explosions, Windblade lending a servo whenever she could.

Seeing that her mission had been completed, she was offered a place at the base as an Autobot, rather than an Igniter. She had accepted, so here she was. Primus had given her a message informing her that she could 'fly her own path now' and of the need to 'reboot' the Matrix of Leadership to restore Optimus. That would have to be done using a relic that Optimus had left in Jack's care before departing to the Earth's core- the Key to Vector Sigma, a cross between a supercomputer and an archive on Cybertron that stored a backup of the Matrix, as well as much of the planet's lost culture. Yet another mission that they didn't have the resources, assets or botpower to do. There _was_ less than half of a plan to seize the Decepticon's new spacebridge to send Jack to Cybertron, but they didn't even know where the blasted thing was.

"Windblade, pass me the number 4 welder." Ratchet ordered.

The flyer complied before going back to helping the three children sweep up debris. After the groundbridge overload, June had got into an argument with Ratchet about not allowing Jack, Miko and Raf to return to the base, as it was too dangerous for them. Bulkhead settled that with a comment stating that the Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to kidnap and interrogate/torture anyone involved with the Autobots, and that the children would be in more danger _without_ their guardians.

They had almost finished fixing the groundbridge in the command centre, which was initially more intact than the half-melted hulk of the one in... Sparkmaker's workshop. They had only gone in there to survey the damage to the second bridge and see what they could salvage and cannibalise to speed up repairs of the main bridge, otherwise it was left an untouched, smoky, half-melted mess. With grief and Survivors Guilt floating around, and it was hard to enter the two rooms that had provided sanctuary to the offlined bots.

Ratchet welded on the last panel as Bulkhead pulled in from the surface tunnel. "Finished. Now to run the proper calibrations and perform a test run before we can safely use the groundbridge."

"No sign of energon signatures." Bulkhead announced as he transformed. "Have Arcee or Bee found the con's spacebridge?"

The medic stood up and sighed. "They haven't yet reported back. As of this moment, we are no greater chance of finding the thing or having Optimus functioning again than we do of the Igniters returning." A hard silence fell, only broken by the clump of metal feet and the sound of cleaning equipment.

* * *

**Subject: Sparkmaker**  
**Location: Unknown  
Subjective time: 0.5 earth cycles (12 hours) after destroying Unicron**

Sparkmaker came out of recharge lying on his back in the middle of a muddy swamp surrounded by trees cloaked in mist. Various animals chirped, grunted, buzzed and squawked as a small breeze blew. He groaned, sat up and looked around for his siblings. They weren't there. Then he remembered being sucked into the groundbridge vortex and what followed.

The five Igniters had fallen into a red-orange rift that had been opened by the overcharged portal. They seemed to drop through it, energy fluxes and gravitational forces pulling them from side to side. Then the debris of the workshop started to pelt at them. Crates of steel, cybertronian minerals, tools and more started striking their armour. Volley was the first to be knocked out of the rift, three crates simultaneously hitting him gave enough force to push him through the energy curtain enclosing the space. They all yelled his name, but it was too late, he was gone. Sparkmaker then remembered the Reality Engine hurtling towards him, grabbing hold of it, subspacing it, and being slammed through the energy curtain into a burning cold by its momentum.

That brought him to where he was now. Sitting up in the middle of a swamp with his motors aching like a burnt out T-cog. Nothing else seemed damaged. He groaned again and slowly forced himself to his wobbly feet, leaning heavily on a tree. Sparkmaker looked around once again. The place seemed familiar, but he was to distracted to place it.

Activating his comm, he tried to contact his siblings. "_Volley, Starblazer, Fang, Wheelspin, do any of you recieve me?"_

Silence and vague static were his answers. He tried again, this time with his sibling bond. Nothing. That proved… not much. Going over the situation in his mind, he remembered the odd colour of the groundbridge, the strange rift and the memory of subspacing the Reality Engine. Wait… He unsubspaced the Engine- well, it was just the navigational component of the Engine, an icosahedron the size of a football which provided the destination co-ordinates. There was a large port for cables on one face and a small display screen on the face the opposite side which Sparkmaker looked at. Then he shook his helm and looked at again.

**REALITY SHIFT: SUCESSFUL  
LOCATION: UNABLE TO IDENTIFY- NO SET JUMP CO-ORDINATES- NO LOCAL DATA NETWORK  
STATUS: FUNCTIONAL- WAITING FOR LINKAGE TO TELEPORTATION UNIT  
**  
So the Reality Engine had somehow activated and opened a dimensional rift with no destination. The debris in the rift had forced him and Volley out and into different universes, probably his other siblings too. Right, what should his first step be? The Engine was still functional, so he would have to either find or build a groundbridge or some kind of teleporter to use it. He would need to find energon to power himself and a bridge if he built one. He would also need to find out where exactly he was.

The triple-changer pushed himself to his wobbling feet, took a step, then collapsed back into the swamp water with electricity crackling in a large gash in his left hip. The armour, gears and some minor circuits had all been cut through by a serrated metal triangle, rather like a dagger, that was still in the wound. Thankfully, none of the energon lines had been severed, but Sparkmaker wouldn't be going anywhere until he fixed himself up. He groaned in pain and frustration, then crawled onto dry land, and pulled out a medical kit.

* * *

**Subject: Fang**  
**Location: Unknown  
Subjective time: 30 earth cycles (1 month) after destroying Unicron**

The huntress ran through the forest of tall pines, her orange hair whipping in the wind. A damaged bow and empty quiver jostled on her back, signs of an unsuccessful hunt. Behind her, the red eyed machine crashed through the foliage, it's sensors entirely focused on its target. It would hunt this invader, the small one who had pierced it's hide with the primitive weapon, and destroy it.

Huntress and Hunter ran on, on seeking revenge, the other salvation. The trees began to thin out and large, mossy rocks began to emerge among tall grass, weathered down by years of cycling seasons. As the terrain changed, the Hunter gained ground, the rocks hindering the path of its prey.

Suddenly, the Huntress skidded to a stop. She had reached the edge of a sheer cliff and could run no further. The Hunter whirred in satisfaction and slowed, cornering the Huntress against the drop. It would take great satisfaction in this. It advanced menacingly, ready to terminate the Huntress.

Then a massive machine charged into the hunt. Unlike the Hunter, it was as brown as dirt and as green as forest, it's hide dented and scuffed from many battles. Its jaws opened wide and it roared before clamping down around the Hunter's long neck, tearing through its armour as if it was butter. The Hunter screeched and tried to break free as Newcomer lifted its head, exposing its vulnerable chest. The Hunter tried to resist and activate its weaponary before Newcomer thrust one of his long, three-fingered servos into its chest, clutched its heart and wrenched it out.

Fang let the lifeless chassis of the machine slip from his jaws and collapse. Removing the power core was a reliable way to terminate the white machines, a few of which, such as this one, were bigger than him. Better still, this core was still intact. He carefully placed it on the ground before looking over the rest of his kill. It was in good condition, except for the hole his servo had gone through and the… arrows?

He looked up and to the edge of the cliff. The Huntress still stood there, disbelief written all over her face. Humans, always the same. He turned back to the chassis of the Hunter and snorted in satisfaction. He could salvage this. He picked up the power core in his arms and grabbed the tail of the chassis in his mouth and started dragging it back to his camp.

"What are you?" Huntress wondered, putting her hand to a device nestled above her ear.

Fang paused and let go of the chassis of Hunter before looking at the human and growling out "Lost." Then he returned to his task of transporting the offline hulk of the white machine as Huntress stared at him in shock.

* * *

**Subject: Wheelspin  
Location: Unknown  
Subjective time: 0.001 earth cycles (2 minutes, 24 seconds) after destroying Unicron**

Wheelspin's day went from bad to worse the moment that she fell out of the sky. She quickly recapped why she was here. The Dark Lightning had somehow activated the Reality Engine, scattering her and her siblings across the multiverse. Wind and large metal buildings whistled past her helm as she spread her arms and legs like a skydiver would, only in this case, there was no parachute. Thankfully, the fall wasn't that long, a few hundred metres at most before she loudly crashed onto solid ground.

"Oooww."

Wheelspin groaned as she dragged herself out of the small crater she had created. She shook her helm, got to her feet and gave herself a quick check for damage. Only a few dents and paint scuffs. She had been very lucky; it could have been much worse with all the debris in the rift.

The femme looked around, trying to place where she was. Giant, futuristic skyscrapers gleamed in the sunlight, a crater sat in the mercifully empty street behind her, and fluffy white clouds floated across a pure blue sky. It was Earth, but… it looked wrong somehow. Something seemed… off. Wheelspin couldn't quite put a servo on what exactly, but it was there. Then the sirens started.

"Scrap!"

Wheelspin started running, then seamlessly transformed into her alt mode and put metal to the pedal, her engine giving its distinctive howl. Turning onto a main road, she gasped. Why did everything look as if it was… in a cartoon? Pastel colours, lines that were defined too cleanly, impossibly shaped robots. The other vehicles on the road also dropped a hint. They looked nothing like anything she had seen before, either on Earth or Cybertron. That just left the question, what glitched-up scrapyard of a universe was this?

As she passed under an overpass for something that looked vaguely like a train, Wheelspin became aware of the two vehicles pursuing her, a small, yellow car with a black stripe and a black and gold police motorcycle, lights flashing and siren wailing. Now those two… those two looked familiar. Then she heard them talking. Scrap. They were cybertronian, but she couldn't remember if they were Autobots or Decepticons, and she wasn't about to take chances.

Wheelspin went beyond full throttle, into maximum overdrive. For cybertronians, at least in her own universe, maximum overdrive was a feature for when a little extra speed was needed, pumping much more energon than usual into the cybertronian's engine. For most bots, this would result in a small boost. For Wheelspin, as a result of her modifications, the increase in speed was both explosive and lengthy. Blue flames fired out of her exhausts as she shot forwards, weaving between other cars and easily losing her two pursuers as her engine roared in challenge.

Racing over a bridge and seeing another, practically empty, road cross below it, Wheelspin decided that it was time to change lanes. She transformed and used her momentum to fling herself forward, wrapping a servo around a street lamp. She swung around and down on it, onto the other road, accidentally breaking it off. A roll to absorb the impact, three running strides and another quick transformation and she was away once again, her engine howling in triumph.

* * *

**Subject: Volley  
Location: Unknown  
Subjective time: Unknown- chronometer damaged**

Volley onlined his optic band to see the sun high in the sky, along with a HUD alert informing him of dangerously low energon levels. He slowly and shakily sat up, wincing as his systems adjusted to the light, and rummaged through his subspace for a cube of energon. After finding several empty cubes, he finally grabbed a full one and gulped it down, the cool liquid running down his throat and into his tanks.

After draining the cube, sighing and throwing it onto the small pile of other empty cubes, Volley looked around. He was sitting on a sandy beach, waves breaking onto the golden shore. A short distance behind him, unseen creatures buzzed and whirred in a tropical rainforest. A few metres to his left, three silver crates were nestled in the sand. A vague memory whirled in his processor of two of them slamming into his chest while the third hammered him in the helm, then there was darkness.

A lot of silently cursing Unicron, the Reality Engine and Sparkmaker later, Volley got up, sand pouring off various parts of his armour, and wandered over to the crates. Sure enough, one of them had a helm-sized dent in it. Opening the things proved more difficult than it should have been. The lids, which usually were just clipped on, seemed to have somehow welded themselves to the crates. Eventually Volley had to unsubspace a combat knife that he had taken from a Decepticon during a mission on Cybertron and cut through the metal. Inside the first crate were a few basic tools and spare parts that he could use to repair himself. Those were subspaced. The second crate was empty and was quickly discarded. The third crate, however, was almost filled to the brim with energon cubes. Those too were subspaced, with a big grin.

That just left the issue of three crates of cybertronian metal and half a dozen glass cubes lying on a beach. Volley subspaced them as well. Who knew, perhaps they could come in useful later on? Taking one last look around the beach, Volley transformed and rolled out, following the beach northward.

* * *

**Subject: Starblazer  
Location: Unknown  
Subjective time: 4 earth cycles (4 days) since destroying Unicron**

Starblazer was the last to exit the rift, following the examples of her siblings. Volley had been first, followed by Sparkmaker, Fang and then Wheelspin. She was the last one remaining in the rift before the debris knocked her too close to the edge and through the edge. Then she was falling through sky.

Transforming into her alt-mode, she levelled out and took in the world she had found herself in. Perhaps 'chaotic' was the best word to describe it. Grey, humanoid robots flew around and through a flying city, slowly propelled upwards by immense thrusters. Some landed and began marching inwards, while more remained in the air, opening fire on humans trapped in the city.

Well… scrap. Starblazer definitely knew where and when she was now. Sparkmaker had watched this film a few weeks ago, and she happened to be in the room at the same time. Five minutes in, and she'd sat down next to him, engrossed in the movie, and watched it through to the end. Now she was living it, and people were dying. Not if she could help it.

Increasing her airspeed, Starblazer activated the two Neutron Assault rifles that were housed in her wings, shredding through a squad of robots heading towards a bridge. They cottoned on pretty quickly that they had another threat on their tails than earth's mightiest heroes and began evasive manoeuvres. Starblazer inwardly smiled, folded out two Thermo Rocket Cannons and opened fire. Each rocket streaked towards a target and detonated, two of them catching multiple bots in the blasts.

Hearing screaming, Starblazer looped back to the bridge. Two cars, one red, one green, fell towards the ground, their occupants still inside. Cursing, the cybertronian streaked after them and transformed into robot mode, grabbing hold of the vehicles. The humans screamed as she fired her thrusters upwards, slowing the descent, but not stopping it. The occupant of the red convertible grabbed hold of her rescuer in terror, making things easier for Starblazer. She dropped the empty car and grabbed the green one with both servos.

With less weight pulling her down, the femme gained height until she was, once again, level with the bridge. Landing, she deposited the car and the three humans and nodded at the two shocked men holding the hammer and shield. Then she leapt into the sky, transformed and jetted off to intercept two more squadrons of the robots.

After decimating _seven_ squads of the bots, Starblazer became aware of an ever-increasing number of them following her. She banked right, turning hard, but they kept after her, the leaders firing energy weapons. Starblazer looped, rolled, banked and dove, weaving in and out of the crumbling buildings, but she couldn't shake the persistent piles of scrap. So they were agile, but could they match her speed?

She went full throttle, breaking the sound barrier as the robots fell behind. Smiling, Starblazer cut her engine and made the tightest turn she could, helped by her flaps and VTOL thrusters until she hovered in place, facing the robots chasing her. Then she opened fire with everything she had. Guns clapped into life, missiles screamed, explosions boomed in festivals of light and sound. Then five units flew at her from the right and landed on her alt.

Instinctively, she rolled. Four out of the five managed to hold on, the unlucky bot already righting itself and coming back at her. Then the cybertronian transformed, landed in a cobblestoned square, turned her right servo into a Path Blaster and dutifully began to empty the clip as humans scattered and screamed. The robots didn't stand a chance. Those who weren't shot were torn off the femme's plating with a crushing servo and turned into scrap.

With all of the robots around her terminated, Starblazer grabbed another clip of ammo from her subspace, inserted it into her gun and started off to find the next wave.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys, but I'm discontinuing this story. This is hard for me, since this was my first ever fanfic, but I fell victim to the 'hey, this is cool, I'm gonna put it in' trap rather than focusing on the story. I don't like where the story went, and when I read it back, it doesn't seem like my work any more. Still, it provided a learning curve for me to understand what a good story actually involved.

However, I'm not done with Transformers yet. I'm gonna re-use my OCs in a new story that will be... not exactly a reboot, as the storyline will be much different than this, but a new tale in a mix of the Transformers universes, but mostly based in the Aligned continuity. It's going to be called 'United We Stand', but I'm not going to put it out until I get to the end of Trial By Lightning.

Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you guys understand.

Sincerely, Sleepysaurus Rex


End file.
